Yasashiku
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Yasashiku is the son of Inuyasha and Kagome.After he turns six he loses his parents.After he turns 18 he looks for the demon who killed them.He travels with Suki Sango's and Miroku's daughter.Will he avendge his parents?Will Suki melt the ice of his heart
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time since Kagome and Inuyasha disappeared. No one ever knew what happened to them. But from what they do know is that they were happy and married. They were a family along with their son Yasashiku. Inuyasha and Kagome were as happy as any married couple. They may be stuck in the future with and living at the shrine. But they were just happy that they are able to raise their son. The only thing that bothered Kagome and Inuyasha was that the battle with Naraku wasn't over. They disappeared before they could kill him for he just disappeared. Miroku still had the wind tunnel and they weren't sure if he was still around anymore.

They just hoped that he was though. After all he was one of their best friends that they left beyond the well. Their son looked just like Inuyasha. He has short silver hair that's all spiked up and has gold eyes that shined like the sun and the moon. Yasashiku was now turning six years old. He was so happy cause his father told him that he would get a sword! Yasashiku may be young but he is very experience with a sword. Their son's life was going to change on this very day. The day where he wasn't going to be the same.

Yasashiku was on his way home so he could show his parents his art project that he finished. He was a great artist even when he's only six years old. He can draw people almost like a photo. Of course he was always a little sad cause he didn't have any friends. No one sees him like a person but as a freak cause of his dog ears. They only saw them once but since then. They always made fun of him. But he was able to forget about it just by drawing. When he got home he ran up the steps of the house and walked in. He saw a woman with black hair the reached the middle of her back. She also had brown eyes and wore a long green gown. When he reached her he said "hi mom! I got a A on my art project! They loved it!"

His mother also known as Kagome smiled at her son as she said "that's wonderful Yasashiku! I'm glad that you got a good mark on it! I bet your father will be proud of you when he gets back from work."(yeah Inuyasha has a job in this fanfic so just go along with it please) Yasashiku smiled as he said "alright mom! I'm going to go put it with my other drawings! I'll be back!" Than he went to his room and put his drawing on the wall. He looked at the drawing. It was the picture of a meadow that he's seen in his dreams. He's never seen it for real of course but he was proud of the drawing even though it was only a dream. Than he heard the door open and right away he knew who it was. It was his father.

He ran out of his room and he was right. He saw his father. A man with long silver hair, gold eyes, silver dog ears on his head and wore a red shirt and black jeans. Yasashiku jumped to his father saying "welcome home dad!" Inuyasha chuckled as he said "hello pup. So did you get your mark back from your art project?" He nodded as he said "I got a A on it! It's in my room!" Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle as he said "well I'll look at it after dinner alright. From what I can smell your mother is making ramen tonight." Yasashiku couldn't help but smile as he happily said "YAY FOR RAMEN!!" Inuyasha smiled as he happily said "I swear you take more after me than your mother. Well do you want to be carried or do you want to walk there by yourself pup?"

Yasashiku calmly said "I'll race you to the kitchen dad!" Than he jumped out of his fathers arms and ran to the kitchen with Inuyasha right behind him. After a while they ate in silence. Kagome calmly said "so tomorrow is your birthday Yasashiku. What would you like the most?" Yasashiku calmly/happily said "I want to have a sword! I want to become powerful like dad so I can protect the people I care about! That's all I want more than anything in the world." Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't help but smile at their son.

He may be young but he was very bright and friendly and he just wants to help people. Inuyasha had gotten Yasashiku twin swords. They react just like his sword but with the twin swords they could be useful in any form.(I haven't found a good name yet if you have one let me know please) Yasashiku was just so young and yet he wanted to protect people already. Kagome knew that he would have to learn how to use his demon/miko powers at some point after his birthday. So he could protect people. But what they didn't know is that nothing for their son was going to be the same. After dinner Yasashiku had gone to bed and was almost fast asleep.

Until he heard screaming. He got out of bed and ran into the living room. Standing there before him was a strange demon. The demon was in the shadows so he couldn't see him. On the floor was his mother and father. Dead. Yasashiku was in shock. His eyes were dim as he fell to his knees. He quietly said "mom... dad..." The shadow said in a dark voice "now the great Inuyasha and his love are dead. My master will be pleased. Now to deal with you young Yasashiku." He walked closer to Yasashiku. But stopped as he saw the fear in Yasashiku eyes.

He just smirked as he said "no. I think I'll kill you when your more of a challenge. At least your old man was a fight. But to make sure that you don't forget about this." Than he slashed at Yasashiku's face leaving a four claw scar on his left eye. Yasashiku screamed out in pain as the demon said "when your more of a challenge come and find me. Than we'll have a battle and you can revenge your parents. Got that pup." Than he disappeared.

Yasashiku cried out in pain and for the lose of his parents. Than he heard groaning. He ran to his mother and saw that she was just barley alive. She weakly said with a smile "I'm sorry Yasashiku. I never knew that demons besides you and your father were still around. Guess this wasn't much of a birthday for you."(yeah it was after midnight forgot to mention that) Yasashiku cried more as he said "please mom, don't leave me!" Kagome coughed a bit as she said "I"m sorry. But I won't last much longer. Here take this note. Don't open it until your 18 years old. Your gift from your father and me are in our room. Top shelf of the closet. I think you'll love it... Also.. Don't forget to keep your smile. Please?"

Before he could answer Kagome had closed her eyes and he cried even more. He had lost everything. His mother, his father, his life.(well his happy life) Yasashiku got up and walked to his parents room. There on the top shelf was a present wrapped in red wrapping paper. He jumped up and grabbed it. Once he ripped the paper open he saw twin swords that could go into one sheath. He was shocked for they were amazing looking swords. He took them and ran out of the house after he grabbed his fathers old hakama. For he had a feeling that he was going to need it.

12 years later

Yasashiku was now 18 years old. He was now a man and looked really mature for his age. Also he looked like a super model.(sorry had to put that in) But over the years his eyes grew cold. He changed for he was now cold toward everyone and everything. He had lost the power to smile, to be happy or anything. He was just angry. Yasashiku never forgotten about what happened when he was a child. He couldn't forget. The scar he received when he was younger was still on his left eye. He would cover it with his slightly longer spiky silver hair. Yasashiku also wore his father old red hakama

He sighed as he thought _'well might as well read that damn note mom gave me.'_ Than he took the note out of his pocket as he read "Yasashiku We knew that this was going to happen since Naraku wasn't killed. Before we could finish him off I was pregnant with you and me and your father disappeared. We didn't have a choice then but now you have to go back and kill Naraku. We're sorry for involving you in this, but we didn't have a choice. Me and your father love you more than anything and we just didn't have the power to protect the shikon jewel anymore. But you do. You must protect it now. Go back to the house and look in the well house. It should be there in the well. The demon didn't go there for I made sure that no one could find it but you. Take care Yasashiku. Your father and I will always be watching over you. Love Mom."

Yasashiku folded the note away as he thought _'so now I have to finish their fight. As long as I can fight that demon that killed them than I'm all for it. Now I have to head to the well.'_Than he ran toward the well house as fast as he could. He knew that with all of his training that it would come in handy cause he got to the well house in just a few minutes. Than once he walked in he felt a presents. It was coming from the well that was now covered.

Yasashiku grabbed for one of his swords from the sheath that was attached to his back. Once he got his sword he took a swing and the lid came right off. Looking in the well he found something glowing. So he jumped in and after he grabbed the small pink jewel he was in shock. "So this is the Shikon No Tama. This is the jewel of four souls. The very one that my parents fought to protect and to keep away from Naraku. So now it's my turn." Said a calm Yasashiku. Than he noticed something. Everything in the well started to glow with a blue light. He stood up as he asked to himself "what's going on?" Than the light faded and when he jumped out of the well he saw a meadow. The same one from his dream when he was younger. "So this is where mother met father. This is going to be interesting." Said a calm half demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Yasashiku was now walking into the near by village. He knew that he had to enter the village for some answers. It was the only thing he got at the moment. What ever or who ever was at that village would tell him what he wanted to know. As soon as he entered the village everyone was staring at him. This of course was bothering him.

Than he saw a old woman walking up to him. She calmly asked "are ye Inuyasha? Or his son?" Yasashiku just kept his cold stare as he said "I'm his son. Are you the old priestess Kaede? The same one that helped my mother when she first arrived here?" She nodded as she said "that I am. Please follow me." Than Kaede started to walk toward a hut with Yasashiku following her. Once they arrived Kaede asked "what would ye like to know?"

He calmly said "I'd like to know more about this Naraku. I've heard from my parents that he was a evil demon that wanted the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon. But he also wanted to make sure that no one would get in his way so he attacked my parents allot. But... How can a half demon be so evil and want to harm people?"

Kaede sighed as she said "Naraku was a human named Onigumo. My sister Kikyo looked after him and he loved her. But he couldn't move at all. So he gave up his human body to demons so he could move again and have my sister. But something went wrong. He turned into the evil half demon Naraku. All the demons that merged with him all hated Kikyo. So he attacked her pretending to be Inuyasha. Than he pretended to be Kikyo and got Inuyasha to attack the village to steal the Shikon Jewel."

He nodded as he said "so. Naraku knew of my father and that his heart belonged to Kikyo. So he got them to think that they betrayed one another. And my mother is Kikyo's reincarnation. Who would have thought. We'll I already knew this. So why didn't my parents kill Naraku before?" Kaede sighed again as she said "well. Inuyasha and Kagome went to her world to get a few things. But something happened. The well sealed itself. And they couldn't come back."

Yasashiku looked at hte Shikon Jewel that was around his neck as he said "so my parents couldn't come back at all. I guess that explains why I have to take care of their work. So where is Naraku?" Kaede sadly said "no one knows. After Kagome and Inuyasha disappeared with the jewel Naraku disappeared as well. But since you came with the Shikon Jewel he'll come back to get it."

He nodded once again as he said "so I have to fight the greatest evil with two plan swords. Great." Kaede laughed a bit as she said "your swords aren't normal. Before Inuyasha disappeared he got the sword smith Totosai. To make the your swords. He knew that Kagome was pregnant with his child and got those swords made. Of course they don't have a name yet. But the swords have their own power. They may be twins but their each others opposite. Demonic and Sacred. You must give your swords their names that reflects their power."

Yasashiku pulled both his swords out of their sheath and stared at them. One blade was light blue. The other one was a dark red. Right away he knew which one was which. The red one was the sword of demon power. The blue one was the sword sacred power. He knew what to name them. Demoniku burade (demonic blade) and Sakurede burade (sacred blade).

Kaede smiled as she said "so you found the names of the swords." He looked at Kaede as he said "what do you mean found?" Kaede calmly said "the swords would have remained without a name forever unless their true master possessed them and had a feeling on what their names were. And that is you Yasashiku."

He looked up at Kaede as he said "so I'm the chosen master of the swords? Who would have thought and they were a gift to me from my parents." Kaede calmly said "that's because the swords could only be wielded by someone with both sacred and demonic powers. With your father being a half demon and your mother being a miko than it was possible. Now you just have to find someone to travel with that can help you."

Yasashiku yelled "screw that! I'm not traveling with anyone! I'm fine being on my own! I've spent 12 years on my own and I can spend the rest of my life the same!" He grabbed his swords and put them back in their sheath and started to walk out the door. Until he bumped into someone. When he looked at the person that bumped into his he saw that it was a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore dark blue robes that looked like they belonged to a monk.

When she got up she bowed as she said "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't see you." Yasashiku didn't say anything as he only stared at her as he thought _'this girl... I've seen her before. But where?'_ When the girl looked up at him she saw his ears and said "your a demon!" He calmly said as he stared at her with his ice filled eyes "no duh I'm a demon human. Get out of my way."

Than Kaede came to the door as she said "ah Suki. It's good to see you. How's Sango?" Suki happily said "she's doing fine. It's been a few years since... than but we're holding up alright." Kaede smiled as she said "that's good that ye are all doing well. Suki this is Yasashiku. Inuyasha's and Kagome's son. He's going to go and kill Naraku." Suki looked up at him as she said "this is Inuyasha's and Kagome's son? Ha yeah right. You said that they both were great and this guy... Well he just doesn't seem like it. He doesn't even have the same look in his eyes as they did."

Yasashiku stared at Suki giving her chills as he said in a icy tone "well your wrong. I am their son and I'm going to kill Naraku. Now if you don't mind." She grabbed his arm as she said in a harsh tone "look! You can't take on Naraku! Not even my parents and yours could beat him! What makes you think that you could take him on!"

He kept his glare at her as he said "I have both the power that my parents have. I have to take him down. It's the only reason that I live for. I don't live for any other reason. Got that! Now I'll ask you again! Get out of my way you damn human!" Suki glared at him saying "unless you want to be sucked up by my Wind Tunnel I suggest that you be nicer."

Kaede sighed sadly than she grabbed Suki and pulled her and walked into the hut. She calmly and quietly said "don't be so harsh on him Suki. Like you he lost someone close. But he lost both his parents. And he saw who did it as well. Something like that caused him great grief and encased his heart in ice. You only lost one parent. And your father knew it was going to happen. So please don't be so harsh on him."

She nodded as she said "alright Lady Kaede. I won't be so harsh on him." They both walked back out and they saw that Yasashiku was sitting down and drawing something in a sketch book. Suki asked "what are you drawing?" He quickly hid his book in his robe as he said "that's none of your business. Kaede. Where was Naraku last seen?" "I don't know. No one knows what happened to his castle. Or where it was. As soon as he disappeared all the memories of where he was disappeared as well."

Yasashiku nodded as he said "well... Thank you for your time Kaede. Well I should be going. Good bye." "Wait! I want to come with you!" Said a calm Suki. He turned to face her as he asked "why should I let you come along? What reason could you possibly have for destroying Naraku?" Suki looked down as she sadly said "cause... I want to break the curse of the Wind Tunnel from my family. It took my father from me. I want to kill Naraku before I lose my life."

He just stared at her through with his covered eye as he thought _'she's telling the truth... And she feels almost the same pain I felt when I could feel pain. Also her power is great for a human. So maybe having her along won't be so bad.'_"Fine you can come along as long as when the battle is mine you stay out of it or when you can't fight anymore cause I won't cover for you. Got that?!" Said a calm Yasashiku. Suki nodded as she said "alright. That sounds fair." _'And maybe I can help you while we travel together. 'No one should be like this not even you. You should smile or something... But your someone who feels nothing but anger. Maybe... just maybe I can bring out your true self.'_ Thought a sad Suki.

Yasashiku said in his normal tone "fine. We'll leave tomorrow. Meet me at the edge of the village at dawn. I won't wait all day for you alright. Cause if you don't show up than I won't wait for you." Suki smiled brightly as she said "alright Yasashiku. I'll be there bright and early. And don't worry I won't make you wait and I'll fight to keep up with you." "Alright. See you tomorrow... Suki." With that said Yasashiku started to walk toward the forest. Suki was surprised. He called her by her name already and they haven't even known each other that long. Maybe, just maybe she was the one to save HIM from himself. And the pain of despair.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Suki was getting ready. She grabbed all of her fathers old sutras and his old staff. Than she grabbed some of her mothers weapons. Than a woman with long brown hair, brown eyes and wore a pink and green kimono. She calmly said "Suki where are you going?" Suki turned to the woman and said "I'm going to kill Naraku mom." Suki's mother known as Sango calmly said "but you can't go alone!" "I'm not going alone. I'm going with Yasashiku. He wants to kill Naraku as well." Said a calm Suki.

Sango was puzzeled. Suki never mentioned that name before. She calmly said "who's Yasashiku?" Suki turned to ehr mother as she said "he's Inuyasha's and Kagome's son. He looks just like Inuyasha from how you decribed him. But he acts way colder than him. He doesn't act like Inuyasha or Kagome." Sango was shocked hearing that Inuyasha and Kagome had a son. But for him to act nothing like them was more shocking. She asked "so how are Kagome and Inuyasha? Did you ask him?" Suki turned away as she sadly said "they're dead mom. They've been dead for 12 years. That caused him to change I guess cause I could see his heart incased in ice."

Sango was about to cry hearing that her friends were dead. It was hard enough for her with Miroku dead but her friends. Now she truly felt alone. Out of the gang now only her, Kirara and Shippo were left. Suki calmly said "I'm going with him. Maybe I could help. He's been alone for 12 years mom. Maybe I could save him from himself. Save him from being alone. Please let me go with him. I know that I haven't asked for much since dad was sucked in by his wind tunnel cause it was a sad day for us. And I know this is so much to ask for but please let me go with him."

Sango walked up to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder as she calmly said "go with him Suki. Your the only one who can save him. I just know that you can helt the ice around his heart. I trust you Suki. But just be careful. I don't want to lose you." Suki nodded as she said "don't worry mom! I'll be careful. After all I'm 17 now! I know what to do during a battle."

Than Suki grabbed the rest of her things and ran out of the hut. She ran to the edge of the forest hoping to catch Yasashiku. Just as she arrived she wondered where he was. Yasashiku wasn't here... Of course this was strange. He told her to come here at sun raise and yet he wasn't here. So she decided to sit down on the grass waiting for him to appear.

With Yasashiku

Yasashiku was in a tree sleeping. He was reliving the past in his dreams. He didn't know what to do. For he couldn't do anything. In his dream he's a little boy running to find his parents. But so far all he found was darkness around him. No matter how far he ran there was still nothing but darkness. Than he saw something. He saw a girl in a medow. At first he thought that it was a trick but than he relised that he's been there before.

"Where is this place?" Asked a confused Yasashiku. Than he saw a girl that looked so familair. He couldn't see her face for it was clouded. He slowly walked closer to her as he asked "who are you?" The girl looked down as she said "please help Suki... She's in danger." He raised a eye brow as he said "why should I care what happenens to her. I don't know her." The girl smiled a bit as she said "you may not but your heart does." He was now confused as he thought _'my heart?'_ With that last thought Yasashiku woke up.

He never understood those dreams. He's had them since he was a child. At first the dream was just the girl and her talking to him as if she knew him. But now she was warning him about Suki's well fare. It wasn't making any sense. But than agian nothing ever made sense to him anymore. His life was a living nightmare for him. Being alone and now he meets Suki. A girl who's parents traveled with his parents. Yasashiku knew that she shouldn't come along but... Something was telling him to let her come along, and that she should always be protected by him.

Sighing to himself he decided to let it go for now. He couldn't and wouldn't let it bother him. So he jumped out of hte tree and walked toward the edge of the village to meet up with Suki. Once he arrived he saw Suki sitting in the grass. When he walked up to her he calmly said "you're early. I said sun raise not before sun raise." Suki stood up as she said "oh... guess I just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't miss you."

He nodded as he said "well we should get going." Than he started to walk toward the forest as did Suki. She walked behind him. Something about him was bothering her. He always had that cold stare and the icy tone in his voice to match. Why was he like this? She's never seen him smile or anything. Just what was his problem?

Than he stopped as he asked "what's wrong Suki?" She stopped as well as she said "nothing. Why do you ask?" He calmly said "cause you seemed troubled..." She looked away as she said "I'm not troubled. Nothing's wrong." When she looked up she saw him staring right at her. This made her blush a bit. He calmly said "Suki. I know that something's bothering you. Just tell me so we can keep going."

She sighed as she asked "why does your hair cover your left eye?" He raised one of his eye brows as he said "cause." "That's not much of a answer." Said a calm Suki. Yasashiku just stared at her as he said "it's still an answer. Besides you wouldn't understand. Not to metion if you ever stared at my eye your mind would be gone." Suki tilted ehr head to the side as she asked "what do you mean?" He sighed as he said "like I said you probaly wouldn't understand."

Than he was about to walk off until he felt a pressents. It was a demonic one so he knew that it was a demon. And from the size of it, it had to be a huge snake demon. Once it arrived it was heading for Suki. Yasashiku pushed Suki out of hte way and jumped out of the way before he got hit. The snake hissed at them as it came out of the shadows. It was a huge snake alright. The snake had large horns on both sides of it's head. It's body was white and black and it's eyes were a dark red.

Suki stared wide eyed at the demon as she was scared. She now feared for her life for this is hte first time she's ever seen a demon like this up close. Yasashiku calmly said "you need to calm down Suki. Most demons can sense how a human feels and takes that to their adventage. You need to stay calm in order to keep the upper hand in battle." Suki just stared at the half demon as she thought _'why is he telling me how to fight? I thought he told me that he wouldn't help me at all? Just what is his problem? Does he have a split personallatie?'_

Than the snake went for Suki again. But Yasashiku wouldn't allow it. He grabbed her and jumped out of the way every time the snake demon stricked. Than Yasashiku asked in his icy voice "what the hell do you want snake?" The snake hissed "I want the Shikon Jewel! I know someone born with sacred powers has it! And that girl has sacred powers! She must have it!" Yasashiku glared at the demon as he said "well your wrong. She doesn't have it. I do."

Than he held out the Shikon Jewel. It was still around his neck as he said "if you want it than you have to beat me first." Than the snake hissed "give me the Shikon Jewel HALF-BREED!!" Than the snake charged right for Yasashiku but he some how dodged the attack. Yasashiku yelled "I can handle the snake Suki! You just go and hide alright!" She nodded and ran behind a tree.

Yasashiku kept dodging all of the snakes attacks. But what really got the snakes attenchen was that Yasashiku was protecting Suki. So tha snake got an idea. And it was to attack Suki. So it created a orb of demonic energyand aimed it right at her. Yasashiku saw this and ran toward her. As he ran he grabbed Sakurede. Once he got to Suki he swung his sword. When it made contact with the ball of energy it was gone. Suki was shocked as she thought _'he... protected me?'_

Than he stared at the snake as he said "attacking a human girl that isn't in the battle. That's low." The snake laughed as he said "like I care! You both shall die!" Than he lunched five more of the demonic orbs at Suki and Yasashiku. Suki screamed "we're done for! W have to get out of here!" Yasashiku just stared at the orbs as they headed straight for them. As they got closer the wind was getting wild. His bangs moved as he stared at the snake with his eyes.(yeah you'll see why his eye is always covered now heh heh heh)

Yasashiku held out his left hand and all the orbs stopped right in front of him. Suki and the snake stared at him with shock. Yasashiku just stared at hte demon as the four claw scars started to glow red. He calmly said "how about you have a taest of your own medecin." Thanhe fused all the orbs into a huge one and threw it right back at him. When the attack hit the snake was vaperised.

Than Yasashiku fell to his hands and knees panting. He was wiped out. Suki ran to his side as she asked "are you ok? What was that? How did you do that?" He closed his left eye as he said "I'm fine. That was one of the powers that I recived after I got this scar. And how I did that... Well it's hard to explain." "Why won't you open your left eye? Did something get in it or something?" He calmly said "no. I can't let anyone stare at my left eye. Once they stare at it than their mind will be no more. Nothing will be left of them."

Suki was confused as she said "what makes you think that it will happen?" Yasashiku calmly said "cause it happened once before." The next thing that Suki did confused him. She was hugging him? Suki calmly said "I'm sorry... I had no idea that you feel like you could do that to anyone. I know you lost your parents but taking a good person's life must be just as bad." He let out a "feh" as he said "the person who lost his mind wasn't a good person. After they found out about my parents they picked on me more often. Than one day after he stared at my left eye his mind was no more. I've had it covered ever since."

Than when he looked up he saw that SUki was no infront of him. This was so shocking to him that he stared at Suki with both of his eyes. Suki just smiled as she said "you were worrying over nothing. See I stared at your eye and I'm fine. Maybe it only does that when your angry. And right now your not. You're as calm as can be." Yasashiku just stared at her as he thought _'it only does that when I'm angry? I guess that would make sense... I was mad before that guy lost his mind. Who would have thought.'_ Suki happily said "we should get going." He nodded ashe slowl got up. Than him and Suki started to walk deeper in the forest wondering what will lay ahead for both of them...


	4. Chapter 4

It's been hours since the battle with the snake demon. Suki couldn't believe that she couldn't fight back. She felt so useless. Maybe Yasashiku thought that about her as well. But she wasn't sure about what the young half demon that only feels anger would or could think about. That was Suki's first battle with a real demon and she was scared. She did nothing.

Yasashiku felt what Suki was feeling and he calmly said "Suki... You don't have to worry. It was your first encounter with a evil demon. It could have happened to anyone." She stared at him while saying "but... I was useless. I couldn't do anything. I was just so scared." Yasashiku sighed as he said "just knock it off. It's getting on my nerves! Not to mention your mood is bothering me too! I can sense it so it bugs me! Can't you just stay calm like a normal human!"

Suki stopped walking as she said in a depressed tone "you... don't think I'm normal?" He stared at the now crying girl as he said "I'm only saying that your mood is bothering me and that it's not normal for a girl to think those kind of things. Stop worrying over nothing and calm down for me please."

Suki looked up at him as she said "are you trying to... comfort me?" He let out a "feh" as he said "no! Why would you think that? I would never try to comfort anyone!" Suki smiled. Knowing that this was his way of comforting her. Even though Yasashiku's been alone for 12 years he was still a good person... in his own strange way at least. He stared at her as he said in his calm tone of voice "well... at least your smiling. And now moping around. Let's keep going alright?"

Suki nodded as they both started to walk again. Yasashiku looked up in the sky as they walked. He only had one thing on his mind _'is tonight the night of the new moon? I don't know.'_Suki calmly asked "you ok?" Yasashiku snapped out of his thoughts as he said "nothing. I was just wondering if tonight was a new moon. That's all." Suki calmly said "yeah. There is a full moon tonight. Why would you want to know? Would you turn human?"

Yasashiku didn't answer. He looked back at the sky as he thought_ 'so the new moon is tonight. Once the sun sets I'll transform. I would have to get away from Suki before I end up hurting her.'_Than Yasashiku sighed as he said "let's stop here for the night. You should rest." Suki stared at the young half demon as she said "why? I'm not tired." Yasashiku calmly said "you are. It's easy to tell. Now let's just stop walking and rest for the night."

Suki sighed. She knew that no matter what she couldn't and wouldn't win against him. Nothing would get through that hard shell of anger and pain. Than they sat in a clearing. It had a few trees so it was a good place to stay for the night. Yasashiku stared at the now setting sun. He could slightly feel his scar burning. This always happens on the night of the new moon. His scar would burn and he would transform.

Normally with him having human blood in his veins he would become a human. But when that shadow demon attacked him and clawed his eye it didn't just give him new powers but it made sure that he would become something else on the night of the new moon. Suki stared at Yasashiku as he stared at the setting sun. She calmly asked with a hint of concern "are you alright Yasashiku? Your acting a little strange."

He stared at Suki with his icy stare as he said "I'm fine. You stay here. I have to go. I'll be back in the morning. Oh... and if you follow me... You'll end up dead." And with that he walked out of the forest. Suki was confused with what Yasashiku said. Why would she end up dead if she followed him? Would he kill her if she did follow him? Those questions ran through her mind. Than she turned her attention back to the sun set. It was the best time of the day for her.

Thinking about her father almost made her cry. She missed him so much. Thinking about her father made her think about the day he died.

Flash Back!

Suki was ten years old and was walking through the house. She was so happy! Sang came walking in as she said "Suki. Did you have fun with your father today?" Suki smiled brightly as she said "uh huh! I love playing with dad! He's so much fun!" Sango smiled at her daughter as she said "I'm glad that you have so much fun with him. How has your training with him been going?"

Suki happily said "great! Dad said that I've finished all of my training already! I'm ready to learn in the art of demon slaying! I want to continue the demon slayers work! I want to be both a priestess and a demon slayer!" Sango couldn't help but giggle at her daughter. She knew that Suki always wanted to be both a demon slayer and a priestess. It was her dream. Than a tall man walked in the small hut. He had slightly long black hair pulled into a small ponytail, wearing purple and black monk robes. He had the same eyes as Suki and his right hand was covered with a cloth.

Sango happily said "hello Miroku. Any luck trying to open the well?" Miroku sighed sadly as he said "no. It's like Kagome's powers have disappeared. I can't sense it anymore. In fact I couldn't sense it for about three years now. I thought that maybe something bad happened to her and Inuyasha. But so far I feel nothing. But the strange thing is that I did feel this strange power. It was more powerful than Kagome and Inuyasha. But it disappeared too... Well more like ran."

Sango and Suki were confused as they both asked "what do you mean ran?" Miroku sighed sadly as he said "who ever had that power just ran off. It didn't just disappear like Kagome's and Inuyasha's power. I have a feeling that something bad happened to them."

Suki nodded as she said "that could be it father. But you'll just have to wait and see. Maybe your wrong. Maybe they just left and went someplace else. It could be anything right. After all. You always say that Inuyasha and Kagome are very powerful." Miroku smiled at his daughter as he said "yeah. You're right. Maybe I'm just worrying." Suki stared at her father's hand than back to her own. The only thing she has ever feared in her life was the Wind Tunnel.

The curse was never broken from her family. Without Kagome around they couldn't sense the jewel shards anymore. Sighing to herself Suki decided to let it go for now. She knew that if her father couldn't destroy Naraku than she will. Than there was a groan of pain. Suki and Sango both looked at Miroku as he held his right hand in pain. Miroku ran out of the hose dropping his staff. Suki ran after her father with Sango following right behind him.

They ran until they were in the forest. Sango knew what was going on. The Wind Tunnel in her husbands hand was going to suck him up... She held onto Suki saying "no Suki! You mustn't get any closer! If you do than you'll be sucked up by his Wind Tunnel too!" Suki screamed "FATHER! FATHER PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Miroku yelled "DON'T WORRY SUKI! I'LL BE LOOKING OUT FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT! JUST DON'T GIVE UP ON ANYTHING NO MATTER WHAT. AND I'M ALWAYS PROUD OF YOU!"

Than Miroku was sucked up in his Wind Tunnel. Leaving his family. Suki and Sango cried their eyes out as they morned over their lost...

End of Flash Back

Suki had fallen asleep. Tears were streaming down her face as she thought of her past. She just cried endlessly as she slept. While she talked in her sleep. Saying only one word "father..." The sun was starting to raise and Yasashiku was walking back. He was short of breath and was wiped out. His clothes were covered in blood and his hair was all messed up. It looked like he hasn't slept in days.

When he arrived at camp he saw Suki sleeping soundly. Almost. She was crying in her sleep. When he saw that it sent something through him. What was it though? Concern? Worry? He wasn't sure. Than he saw Suki shivering in her sleep. Yasashiku didn't want her to freeze so he took his top off and gave it to Suki to keep her warm.(and yes he still has that white shirt that Inuyasha had under it) Than he jumped in the tree falling asleep as he snored softly.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours has passed and the sun was fully up. Suki had woken up and saw that she was wearing Yasashiku's kimono. She wondered where she could have gotten it. Than something on it caught her eye. On his kimono was blood... And it was almost fresh as well. She just stared at it as she said "where... where did this blood come from?"

Suki got up and looked around. She couldn't help but smile at everything around her. The birds were singing and she saw a few rabbits go by. Than she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard light snoring. And it was coming from above her. She jumped up into the tree and saw that Yasashiku was snoring.

He had a peaceful look on his face as he snored. Suki giggled at the sight of his tounge sticking out of his mouth. He was even drooling in his sleep. It was just a funny sight. Than something caught her attenchen. On his hands was dried blood. Suki calmly thought _'was he in a battle last night? Was that why he told me to stay here last night? Maybe I should ask him when he wakes up... hm what's this?'_

She saw a book that was slightly sticking out of his shirt. Suki reached out for it and slowly took it out of his shirt. Once she held it in her hands she saw that it was a sketch book. She looked through the book and was awed by the breath taking art work. Most of the art work were of fields, meadows and other things. But there was one of a couple that she guessed were Kagome and Inuyasha.

It looked as if they were really here. Than there was one that caught her attenchen. In one drawing was a field of flowers. Petals dancing in the wind as a girl in a long gown stood there. Her hair moved in the wond. It looked so real to her. But when she was trying to look at the girl's face in the drawing... But she couldn't see a face on the girl at all. She had no face! It was like he never finished the drawing at all... But why?

Than she looked back at Yasashiku and saw his gold eyes staring at her. She gasped in shock saying "Yasashiku when did you wake up?" He just stared at hr as he said "why are you looking at my sketch book?" Suki calmly said "I was curious. I wanted to know what was in it so I started to look... I don't know why you wouldn't let people see it before. It's wonderful work. But why does this girl have no face?"

Yasashiku took the book from Suki's hands as he said "cause she didn't have a face when I dreamt it." Suki was confused as she asked "what do you mean? Did you really dream this?" He nodded as he said "I dreamt this when I was a child. It was a strange dream. I don't remember it though. I just don't recall what happened in the dream. Besides... it was only a dream. It's not like that girl was real."

Than he jumped out of the tree with Suki right behind him. He picked up his kimono top and placed it back on. Suki asked "how are you covered in blood?" He let out a "feh" as he said "I was in a fight duh. Why should you care anyway?" Suki looked away as she said "I don't know... I was worried about you. I thought that something bad happened to you. That's all."

He stared at her as he thought_'she was worried about me? Why would she be? I haven't done anything for her and yet she was worried... Just what is she planing? Is she trying to get my trust just to crush it later? Well I won't let it happen!'_

Suki calmly said "should we keep going or should we have something to eat first?" Yasashiku calmly said "we'll have something to eat. Than we'll leave." Suki nodded and she left to get some fish. Yasashiku was about to follow her until he heard a faint voice. He looked around and didn't see anyone. The half demon wondered where the voice was coming from. But he couldn't think of anything.

Than he followed Suki to the lake still wondering what that voice was and where it was coming from. But where...? Then he arrived at the lake and saw Suki fishing. She looked like she was having fun as she splashed in the water trying to get some fish. He stared at her as he sat by a tree. Suki went for another fish but missed. Yasashiku calmly stated "have you ever caught a fish in your life? Cause if you have you pretty much suck at fishing at the moment."

She just stared at him with a death glare as she said "oh yeah. How about you give it a try Mr. Smart Guy." Yasashiku stood up and walked into the water. He closed his eyes as he waited for the fish to come by. Than after just a minute Yasashiku swiped the water with his claws and caught three fish. Suki stared at him with wide eyes as she said "how did you do that?!"

He just stared at her with his calm gold eyes as he said "I had to survive on my own some how so I did some fishing. Now we just have to start a fire and we can eat." After a few minutes a fire was going and the fish were cooking. Yasashiku stared at the fire with his normal calm gaze. He was thinking about his past. About the times when his father would take him camping in the forest. It was a lot of fun for him.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Suki said "the fish are done." He took his two and left one for Suki. He started to eat as Suki asked "what was it like in your world?" The half demon stared at her as he said "it was almost like this one... But has more objects in that world. It's kind of hard for me to explain. But we are more advance. We've come a long way since this point in time."

Suki smiled a bit as she said "that sounds interesting. I wish I could go there." Yasashiku let out a "feh" as he said "don't bother. I've lived there and it was like hell for me. I had a horrible childhood and it got worse when that damn shadow demon killed my parents!"

She stared at the half demon and saw the anger in his eyes. Than she saw one of his swords glowing. Suki asked "why is your sword glowing?" Yasashiku grabbed the glowing red blade and stared at it. Suki asked "is something wrong?" He calmly said "I don't know. It's never done this before. This is a first- huh?" Suki asked "what's wrong?"

He calmly said "the sword... It's telling me that a demon is coming... Huh that's new." Suki gaze him a strange look as she said "you can hear your sword talking ?" Yasashiku nodded as he said "yes. I'm the only one who can hear my swords talk. I know it doesn't seem normal but it's true."

Suki just stared blankly at him as she said "when is it coming?" "In a few minutes." Said a still calm Yasashiku. Than he leaned against a tree placing his hand over his eye in pain. Suki asked "are you alright?" He groaned in pain as he said "it's him..." Suki was confused. She calmly asked "who? Who's coming?" "The shadow demon. The same one that killed my parents." Said a stressed Yasashiku.

He stood up holding onto his sword. Suki grabbed her staff as she said "is he fast?" Yasashiku clamly said "yes. He's a shadow demon. No pressents. But I can tell that he's coming just from the scar he gave me. In order for a shadow demon to attack they have to focus in order to become solid. They're like ghosts until they attack."

Then there was a huge crash. A lightning bolt hit the ground and it hit hard. There was a think cloud of smoke and a dark figure. Than a man walked out of the smoke. Yasashiku growled darkly as he said "you...!" They now could see a man. He was tall and had short black hair and matching black eyes. Wearing a black hakama. The man calmly said "hello Yasashiku. It's good to see you again."

Yasashiku growled more as he said "I'll get my revenge! I'll kill you for taking my family away from me!" The man laughed as he said "that was the most fun I had in my life. But the real thing is how strong have you gotten in the last 12 years. Have you gotten stronger instead of a small child that cried about the loss of his parents. I remember the scared look on your face. You feared for your life. Let's see how you fight now!"

Yasashiku growled as he said "this time... I won't back away in fear. I'll fight back and kill you!" Suki asked "who is this guy Yasashiku?" Yasashiku just growled as the man said "I'm the one who killed his parents and gave him that scar. Also I'm the same person that made him the man he is today. Killing his parents made him grow cold toward others. I'm known as the Great Shadow Demon Riku."

Than Yasashiku charged at Riku with his sword as he yelled "you'll die by my blade!" He took a swing of his sword at Riku but Riku dodge the attack. Suki was behind the shadow demon and took a swing at him with her staff. Riku grabbed her staff and threw her slaming Suki into a tree. Yasashiku stared at Suki than back at Riku as he said "you'll pay for everything that you've done! I'll kill you!"

Than Yasashiku felt a great power in his sword. He faced his sword and heard a telling him more about it's power. Riku said "what's wrong? Staring at your sword isn't going to get you to beat me!" Than Yasashiku stared at Riku with a huge smirk on his face as he said "don't worry. I will attack you with my new move!"

Than Yasashiku went into a defence position and started to swing his sword multiple times. Riku stared at the blade as it's blade started to disappear with each swing as the speed of the swing increased. Then a cyclone was created from the blade. The cyclone was red and had sparks of demonic energy. Yasashiku yelled "HELLISH WIND!" The attack hit Riku.

Once the smoke cleared Yasashiku fell to his knees in pain. He looked at his right arm and saw that it was badly burned. This made no sense. Did he mess up? Did the attack burn him if he did it wrong? Than he saw Riku standing there unharmed. Nothing was out of place. It was like the attack never hit him at all. Riku smirked as he said "you don't hold enough hate boy. That girl is making you soft. You're becoming a softy cause of that girl!"

Than Riku charged at Suki. Yasashiku stood up and stood in front of her taking the hit. Suki woke up and saw Yasashiku standing before her. She saw the burn that covered his right arm. Than she saw him fall to his knees and that he was gasping in pain. But what caught her sight was the blood on the ground.

Riku stared at Yasashiku as he said "you're soft. You're not a true demon. I'll be back to fight a real fight." Than he disappeared just like that. It was as if he wasn't there to begin with. But the blood on the ground and the burn on Yasashiku's arm was proof that he was there. Suki asked "are you alright?" Yasashiku stared at Suki with blank eyes than he fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been almost two days since that encounter with Riku. Yasashiku was still unconscious and didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. She stared at him as he slept. Watching his chest raise and fall with every calm breath he took. Suki couldn't help but blame herself for what happened. He took that hit for her and was badly hurt. Those deep cuts on his chest were really bad. She knew that he would survive but if it had hit her than she wouldn't be here right now.

_'please be ok Yasashiku... I want you to be alright... This is all my fault. If I wasn't knocked out than he wouldn't have charged at me and you wouldn't have had to protect me... I'm so, so sorry.'_ Sadly thought Suki.

She stared at his chest as she saw the bandage that she used to tend to his wound. Than she stared at the bandage on his arm. She couldn't understand how he got that. But she knew that it hurts from when she was wrapping it Yasashiku hissed in pain. Than she could hear Yasashiku hissing in pain. She asked "Yasashiku are you waking up? Are you in pain? Do you need me to get some more herbs?"

Than he screamed in pain and was gripping his arm. Starting to reopen his wounds on his chest. Suki tried to hold him down as she said "you have to hold still! If you don't than you'll make your wounds worse! Please just calm down!" Yasashiku kept screaming in pain and Suki tried harder to keep him down and not to move so much. But he was stronger than her and it was hard to keep him down. But she was able to keep him down a bit.

Sadly his wounds have reopened and was only getting worse. Suki started to cry as she sadly said between sobs "please... please stop Yasashiku... You have to stop..." But he didn't or couldn't hear her over his screams. Than the next thing she knew Yasashiku placed his hand on her back just where the joint of her arm to her back was and dug his claws into her skin.

Suki winced in pain as she stared at him. His eyes were open but they were slightly blank. They flashed gold to red and over and over again. She was startled by this. His eyes kept flashing from gold to red a few more times until his eyes went back to gold and his claws were coming out of her back.

Than he fell on his back sound asleep. Suki placed her hand on her back where Yasashiku's claws were. She calmly thought _'what just happened? Why were his eyes flashing like that? Just what is going on? Was he in that much pain?'_Than she started to re mend his wounds hoping that this wouldn't happen again.

After a few hours Suki leaned against a tree still holding her back where the wound was. She stared at the blue sky as she thought _'when will he wake up? I guess I really miss his attitude.'_With that said Suki heard groaning. When she looked at the sleeping half demon. She thought that he was going to freak out again. So she ran to him saying "Yasashiku are you waking up?"

Than he opened his eyes and stared at Suki. He calmly said "how long have I been out for?" Suki calmly said "you've been sleeping for almost two days. I was worried about you." Yasashiku kept his gaze on Suki than s scent his hit nose. He quickly sat up and said with concern "Suki what happened!? Why are you bleeding? What happened while I was asleep?" Suki was shocked. He sounded concern for her... Why?

She looked away as she lied sadly "nothing... Nothing happened... I fell on something sharp and it hit my back." He wasn't buying it. Yasashiku yelled "that's a bunch of bull! Tell me who did th-" Before he could finish he smelt her blood coming from his claws. When he looked at his right hand his eyes grew with shock. He just stared at the blood on his claws as he said with worry "I... I attacked you didn't I?"

Suki looked at him as she calmly said "yes. You were screaming in pain and I tried to stop you cause your wounds were starting to reopen. But than you dug your claws in my back... But the thing that made me worry the most was when your eyes flashed red... Yasashiku just what is going on?" He looked away as he quietly said "nothing..."

Suki asked "what do you mean nothing! Your eyes changed from gold to red! Just what is going on!? Tell me!" Yasashiku still didn't look at her as he said "it was my inner demon alright! That happens once in a while! I attack people every now and then... That's why I stay away from people." Than he stood up and walked to where his robe was. Once he got to the tree he grabbed it from the branch and put it on.

Suki walked up to him saying "I'm not mad at you. It just happened right. So it wasn't your fault." He didn't turn to face her as he said "why not? Just what are you trying to do Suki? What do you want to prove?" Suki calmly said "I can't be mad at you when it wasn't your fault. I'm not trying to prove anything. But tell me something... What do you really plan to do with your life?"

He turned around as he said "I plan to kill Riku, Kill Naraku. Even if I die. I'm going to avenge my parents and nothing is going to stop me. That is my purpose in life." Suki calmly asked "why though? Revenge won't solve anything. It won't bring back your parents. It won't do anything for yourself. Why do you only seek revenge? Revenge never solves anything or helps your cause. Please just stop thinking about the past and think about your future."

Yasashiku growled as he said "I don't have a future! No one cares for me! No one could ever care about me! I don't care about my life at all! I don't give a damn about my life! So just drop it!" Suki stared at him with sad eyes as she said "why would you not care about your life? Don't you ever think about who you would be leaving behind? Don't you care at all? I'm your friend aren't I?" He stared at her as he said "I don't have any friends Suki. I don't see you as a friend at all. If anyone knew that I had a friend or anything like that they would use that against me. I may not feel anything but anger... But I can't bare to see anyone suffer. I just can't."

Suki calmly asked "why? Everyone deserves to have a friend. I don't have friends either. Please let me be your friend Yasashiku." He just stared at her wide eyed. About to refuse Suki calmly said "I don't care if I'm a target. I just want to be your friend. Nothing more. That's all I want from you. And that's to be your friend. Can't I be your friend please?"

Yasashiku stared at her as he calmly said "I'm sorry Suki. But I can't. I can't risk your life. I do not want to deal with your mother if she finds you dead. I don't want to deal with anything like that. So drop it." Than he started to walk away. Suki calmly thought _'you may not notice Yasashiku but I can see it in your eyes. You do want to be my friend. I just know it. You want to be my friend too. Just as much as I want to be yours... I know the ice around your heart is starting to melt... But... how?'_


	7. not a chapter

**ok I'd like to say that I'll be updating less cause my computer has over 20 virus's right now so I won't be able to update at home. Until I can get a new anti virus program I can't use my computer... so in other words I'm S.O.L. I'm really sorry about this please don't get mad or upset with me...**


	8. Chapter 8

A few days have past since Yasashiku woke up. He has been acting a little different for some strange reason. Suki didn't mind though. she kinda liked the fact that he's been a little nicer. But in a way still the same person she met at her village. As they walked Yasashiku kept his gaze on the sky. He was lost in his own world and that kinda made Suki worry. She stared at him and saw that his eyes were slightly glazed over.

Suki waved her hands in front of his face saying "hello Japan to Yasashiku! You ok?" He snapped out of his trans as he said "yeah. I'm ok. I was just thinking about something." Suki blinked in confusion as she asked "what were you thinking about?" Yasashiku looked back at the sky as he said "just thinking about... How my attack never killed Riku..." Suki sighed as she said "why don't you just give it up? Riku can't die. Your attack probably didn't work cause he's a shadow demon."

Yasashiku stared at Suki as he said "I'm going to kill Riku. I'll do anything to kill him. As long as it'll kill him I'll do anything." Suki took a step back as she asked "anything?" Yasashiku nodded as he said "yes. Anything." Than they kept walking. Suki kept her gaze on the ground as she walked behind Yasashiku. Her mind kept going back to what Yasashiku said. About doing anything to kill Riku...

Would he even join up with Naraku to kill him? Would he kill her? What would he do in order to kill Riku? Just what? Than Suki bumpped into Yasashiku. When she looked up she could hear him growling. He calmly said "a demon..." She looked over his shoulder and he was right. It was a demon. the demon had medium length red/orange hair tied back with a blue ribbon. He wore a blue shirt with a fur vest. and matching blue pants. His eyes were a light green.

The demon saw Suki and said with a smile "hey Suki. Long time no see." Suki ran to the demon saying "hey Shippo! It's good to see you!" Shippo laughed until he saw Yasashiku. He calmly said "hey Inuyasha. It's good to see you. Where's Kagome." Yasashiku stared at Shippo as he said "I don't even know you demon. And I'm not Inuyasha." Shippo calmly said "of course you're Inuyasha. No one else has that robe, that hair, those dog ears and sounds like that. You have to be Inuyasha."

Yasashiku gave Shippo cold stare as he said "I. Am. Not. Inuyasha. My name is Yasashiku! Get that through your thick head!" Suki calmly said "he's right Shippo. This is Yasashiku. Inuyasha's and Kagome's son. He only looks like Inuyasha." Shippo took a closer look at Yasashiku and calmly said "yeah your right... Inuyasha never had that scar on his face before... Not to mention his scent is different... It does kinda smell like Inuyasha but it also smells like Kagome. Weird."

Yasashiku stared at Shippo as he said "that's cause they're my parents. What do you want?" Shippo calmly said "I sensed a evil aura and Suki's Than I sensed yours. So I came to check it out." Suki calmly said "oh... Well I don't sense anything. what about you Yasashiku?" Yasashiku closed his eyes as he started to sense for any evil auras. After a few minutes he opened his eyes saying in a calm tone "yeah. There's a demon coming this way. and fast. But there's something about this demon."

Suki blinked with confusion as she asked "what do you mean?" Yasashiku looked out on the horizon as he said "this demon looks like a normal human but he has the power to read the minds of others. No matter what he'll know what your thinking." Shippo calmly said "sounds like Goshinki. He was a mind reader and we had a hard time trying to beat him. That was until..." "My father transformed into a full demon and killed him." Said a still calm Yasashiku.

Shippo stared at Yasashiku as he asked "you know?" Yasashiku nodded as he said "yes. My parents told me everything about their travels. My father also told me about this." Than he hit Shippo on the head as he said "father told me that if I ever see you that I should hit you for him. Since he couldn't." Shippo glared at Yasashiku as he said "your just like Inuyasha!"

Yasashiku just let out a "feh" as he said "so what! I don't give a damn on how I act!" With that said Shippo and Suki just looked at Yasashiku as he started to calm down. Than Yasashiku said "sorry, I still have to get some control over my anger. I didn't mean to yell at you." Suki stared at Yasashiku as she said "it's alright. I know you better Yasashiku."

Than right out of no where a strange human looking demon appeared. He had short black hair and red eyes. The demon was wearing a a purple hakama. But the stare he would give you could send shivers down your spine. Yasashiku stared at the demon as he said "what do you want?" The demon stared at Yasashiku than his sights went to Suki and Shippo. He held his hand out to them and lunched a strange blast of demonic energy at them.

Yasashiku yelled "SUKI! SHIPPO!!" Than he stared at the demon yelling "I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING SUKI!" The demon calmly said "my name is Reshinki. I came to speak to you in the name of Naraku. He wants you to join him. So together you and him could kill the traitor Riku." Suki stared at Yasashiku as she thought _'would he really join him?'_Than what Yasashiku said earlier came through her head.

'_"I'm going to kill Riku. I'll do anything to kill him. As long as it'll kill him I'll do anything."'_His words kept going through her mind as she stared at the young half demon. Than she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard him say "join... Naraku... to kill Riku?" Renshinki calmly said "yes. After all you said that you would do anything to kill Riku. Did you not? Join Naraku and you will and can kill Riku."

Yasashiku stared at the ground as he said "it's true... I did say that I would do anything to kill Riku..." Suki stared at him as tears came pouring out of her eyes. Than she stopped crying as Yasashiku said "but... if it means joining Naraku than FUCK YOU! I'D RATHER DIE THAN JOIN THAT BARTERED! HE'S A SON OF A BITCH THAT DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO FIGHT HIS OWN GOD DAMNED BATTLES! SO YOU TELL HIM TO GO AND FUCK HIMSELF!! AND THAT HE'S A ASS HOLE!!" Renshinki calmly said "sorry to hear that. You had your chance and now you die."

Renshinki glared at Yasashiku as he said "what happened to your desire to kill Riku?" Yasashiku calmly said "I still have the desire to kill him... But I won't betray my friends. I was once a cold and heartless demon. But someone made me change." He stared at Suki as he said "Suki made me change. But my rage still remains toward Riku will always remain as long as he lives. And I have to kill you first."

Than Yasashiku grabbed his sacred blade. He stared at the demon as he said "I'm going to destroy you. For harming Suki. For trying to convince me to join Naraku. I'll destroy you." Than he held his blade close to his face as he closed his eyes. Shippo stared at Yasashiku as he thought _'what's he planning? What kind of attack is he using?'_Than Yasashiku cleared his mind. He was thinking nothing as he calmed his nerves. Renshinki stared at the young half demon as he thought _'why couldn't I read his mind? Just what is going on...?'_

Than the blade started to glow as he said "it's time for you to die. SACRED LIGHTNING!!" Than Yasashiku opened his eyes as he held his sword up high. Than a bolt of blue lightning came out of the blade and up into the sky. Renshinki laughed as he said "HA! You missed!" Yasashiku smirked as he said "don't be so sure about that mind reader." Than when Renshinki looked up in the sky he saw the blue bolt crashing toward him.

Yasashiku stared at Renshinki as he yelled out in pain... but that screaming turned into a dark and evil laugh. Something wasn't right. Why would he be laughing when the attack hit him? He should be screaming in pain and begging for his life, just what is going on? Than Renshinki disappeared. But he reappeared in front of Yasashiku saying "is that the best you've got?" Than Renshinki kicked Yasashiku in the gut knocking all the air out of his lungs. But he also dropped his sword.(this is just so bad! NO HE DROPPED HIS SWORD!!)

Then Renshinki punched the half demon so hard that he went flying into a tree. Suki got up and charged at the demon with her staff in her hand. Ready to strike. But every time she took a swing she missed. Suki than took another swing but Renshinki grabbed her staff saying "what kind of fighter are you? None of your attacks are working." Than Shippo grabbed his sword and took a swing at the demon. But sadly the demon kicked him.

Shippo hit a tree and hissed in pain. He stared at the demon than at Yasashiku. Yasashiku was out cold. and he didn't look like he was going to wake up to finish this battle. The demon stared at Suki saying "you girl will be worth eating. Just like those humans I ate on the way here. This has been the best days of my life." Tears came pouring out of her eyes as she thought _'Yasashiku! Please help me! I need you! YASASHIKU!!'_ Renshinki laughed as he said "he can't save you. He's knocked out and he won't come to-"_ 'what's this? His mind is reacting??'_ Thought a confused demon.

When he looked at Yasashiku he saw him standing. Yasashiku stared at the demon yelling "DEMONIC SLASH!" His claws started to glow red and he took a swing of his claws creating glowing red blades. and they were heading toward Renshinki. Suki saw this than kicked Renshinki which caused him to let go of her. Than Suki ran out of the way of the attack.

The attack his Renshinki and this caused him to scream in REAL pain. Yasashiku walked toward the screaming demon with a huge smirk on his face. "What's the matter Renshinki? I still don't have it in me to cause you pain? Well think again. I can and will kill you." Said a still smirking Yasashiku. Suki saw his glowing blood red eyes. The two purple stripes on his face and seeing his face sent a shiver down her spine.

Just seeing him like this made her scared, fearing for him. Wondering if he would snap out of it... Would he? Would he return to normal? Than Yasashiku picked up Renshinki by the neck as he said "your vermin. And I know how to take care of your kind vermin. By slashing you to shreds." Than Yasashiku stared to claw the demon to shreds as he laughed with a sound of pleasure in killing.

Just hearing him laugh made everything around the field go cold. Suki could feel the evil growing in Yasashiku as he slowly slipped away from her grasp. After Renshinki was in pieces Suki ran to him crying her eyes out. Yasashiku looked around looking for something else to kill. Than he felt something hold him from behind. He could hear sobbing as he felt something going through his body.

Suki cried as she said "please stop this Yasashiku! This isn't you! Just stop it! PLEASE!" Yasashiku fell to his knees as he took gasps for air. He slowly said "Suki...?" Suki too was on her knees as she asked with tears in her eyes "are you ok Yasashiku?" He turned his head to face her as he said "Suki... Did I hurt you?" She looked up at him as she said "no... I... I was scared. Please don't do that again!"

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her as his eyes started to turn gold and the stripes on his face started to disappear. Suki wiped the tears from her eyes as she said "I'm... just glad that your normal again..." Yasashiku calmly thought _'I wasn't planing to transform in front of her... Damn Riku... Hang on... There wasn't a new moon... How did I transform? I only dropped my sword... Is there more to my swords than I think? Screw that for now...'_

Suki calmly asked "promise me that you won't transform like that again...?" He sighed as he said "I'll try. I can't promise you that Suki. My transformations just happen... But I promise that I WILL try not to transform... I promise you that."


	9. Chapter 9

Yasashiku held onto Suki, trying to calm her down. He never wanted Suki to see him like that. A monster, a demon that only wants to kill. The only thing that bothered the young half demon was why had he transformed? He only transformed on the night of the new moon. The only thinking he can remember was fighting Renshinki, getting the sacred blade knocked out of his hand, hitting a tree and passing out from in pact.

Than after he was out cold he heard Suki's voice calling out to him. Yelling for him to help her, to save her. He felt his body heating up than nothing. It was like his mind had went blank. He didn't remember what had happened. But... just from the sight of the field he knew what he had done. He killed Renshinki with his claws. The desire to kill was deep within his own mind.

Normally he could control his transformations but what had caused him to transform like that? What was it? Than Yasashiku heard foot steps. He could tell that it was Shippo. Shippo calmly said "Yasashiku... I know what your thinking. You want to know what caused your transformation? I know what caused it. Your father forgot to tell you before he died." Yasashiku looked up to face Shippo as he asked "what do you mean?"

Suki stared at Shippo as well as Shippo explained. "You see as you alreadyk now you transform on the night of the new moon. But what you don't know is that your swords also prevent your transformation. Well more like they both help and stop your transformation." Yasashiku was confused as he asked "what are you talking about?"

Shippo stared at the half demon as he said "think about it. You have the twin blades. The blade of demonic energy and sacred energy. If your holding both than your powers are balanced. But only hold onto one than you'll take on that swords power. You battled with the sacred blade thus when it was knocked out of your hands you only had the demonic blade. Making you transform into a full fledged demon. But if your holding only the sacred blade you might become a human until you have the demonic blade in you grasp once again."

Yasashiku stood up as he said "so your telling me that my swords keep my powers balanced if I have both? And if I only have the demonic blade I become a demon that only wants to kill!!" Shippo nodded sadly as he said "I'm sorry Yasashiku. Even the jewel couldn't keep your demon blood from controlling you. For the jewel is neither good nor evil. Who ever holds it determinds what the jewel will become. If that person is-"

Shippo was cut off by Yasashiku saying "who ever holds the jewel will change the jewel. If that person is good than the jewel will become pure. If that person is evil than the jewel will become tainted. I know how the jewel works." Shippo nodded as he said "but do you know how the jewel was created?" Yasashiku shook his head as he said "no. Mother never told me. She was going to tell me after my sixth birthday. But she died before she could tell me."

Shippo smirked as he said "well just go to the demon slayer village. That's where you'll learn of origin of the jewel. Suki you know how to get there. Kirara!" Than a huge demon cat with twin tails came flying down from the sky. Suki screamed with a huge smile "KIRARA!! I missed you!" The cat known as Kirara walked up to Suki purring. Yasashiku calmly said "so this is Kirara. Mother and father told me that she could transform from a kitten to a saber tooth tiger like demon. Who would have thought..."

Shippo calmly said "yeah. anyway. Be careful. The cave is said to still be haunted. And with the jewel there the spirits will awaken." Yasashiku nodded as he said "alright... Don't worry we'll be careful." Than Yasashiku and Suki got on Kirara and they flew off. Suki was smiling as she said "this is just like when I was little! Me and my father would ride Kirara all the time. It was the best times of my life."

Yasashiku stared at Suki as he said "really? You would think of that as your best times with him? Is that all you ever did with him?" Suki shook her head as she said "nope. We would also go fishing, go berry picking and watch the sunset. Those were also the best times of my life. What about you? What did you do with your parents?" Yasashiku turned away as he said "I don't remember. All of the happy times I had with them are gone. They died along with my parents. I've got no memory of those times."

Suki felt bad for Yasashiku and was about to say something until he said something in a calm tone of voice "don't worry Suki. You don't need to feel bad for me. I'm not one to be sorry over. Huh?" Suki asked "what is it?" Yasashiku stood on Kirara's back as he said "we're being followed. It's Naraku's Samyosho. You stir Kirara. Led her to the village while I take care of them." Suki asked "what are you talking about? How are you going to take care of all those bugs! They can move and the only attack you have that can reach them is Hellish Wind! You can't control it's movements when they move out of the way!"

He smirked as he said "don't worry. I have a attack that will work. Trust me. I'll only need one attack to destroy them." Than Yasashiku grabbed the demonic blade and Suki was confused. How can he stop them in one attack? Does he have a new attack that was powerful enough to destroy them in one hit? Would it work? Just what was his new attack? What cou8ld it be?

Yasashiku glared at the insects as he said "you want something to look at Naraku! **WELL YOU BARTERED YOU'LL SEE SOME TRUE POWER! THIS IS SOMETHING FROM ME TO YOU FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE DONE. ONE OTHER THING... LEARN TO FIGHT YOUR OWN DAMN BATTLES YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"**The rage that Yasashiku felt now was charging up his blade. It's power was increasing with every passing second. He went into an attack position as he screamed **"MISMACT WINDS!!"**Than Yasashiku swung his blade. The slash of his blade headed straight for the Samyosho. It hit them and Yasashiku just moved his blade a bit and the slash changed direction.

Suki saw this and was surprised. The attack was moving as the blade moved. The attack was very powerful from the looks of it. When it touched the bugs they just vaporised. She was just shocked in other words. But with every movement that Yasashiku did with his sword it was draining him. His demonic powers were being drained with every movement of his blade. He was starting to gasp for air. Was this attack dangerous? Would it take his life? Just what does this attack do!?

After a few more movements of his sword the Samyosho were gone. None of them were left. Yasashiku sat back down on Kirara's back as he panted "there... all done... There's none of them left." Suki calmly asked "just what does that attack do!?" He calmly explained "Mismact Winds is almost like Hellish Winds. But instead it will only work if I'm full of rage. And I can control it with my sword. but sadly it takes up a lot of my energy. So I won't be able to fight for awhile since it's a very powerful move. And don't worry it won't kill me."

Suki smiled a bit as she said "ok. I'm just glad that I know that it wouldn't kill you." Yasashiku blushed a bit as he said "sure, whatever." Than looked out at the view. Suki was still smiling as they flew. After a few minutes Suki heard snoring. When she turned her head around she saw Yasashiku sleeping. With his arms still around her. But the thing that made her blush a bit was that his head was on her shoulder. That just made her blush a new shade of red. She could hear Kirara chuckle in her cat-like-way.

Suki calmly said "stop it Kirara. I don't see him like that. He's just someone that wants to kill Naraku as well. Anyway let's land here. I guess we'll check out those caves in the morning. He's sound asleep. Kirara nodded as they landed in the old abandoned village. They stayed in the village for the night. For tomorrow they'll check out the cave of where the Shikon Jewel became to be.


	10. Chapter 10

As Yasashiku slept, he was having a dream he hasn't had since he was a child. But the thing that bothered him the most was, why was he having this dream after all this time. It was happening just like it did when he was a child. In the dream he was in a field. It was a lush green. With cherry blossoms blowing in the wind. He just couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't thought of this dream in so long. It was going just like the other times he had this dream as a child.

Of course he hadn't thought of this dream for a long time. The only thing he could remember of this dream was the girl. Than again how could he forget. He had a drawing of the dream still with him. It was mostly one of his favourite drawings. It... unlike him still had some emotion. The young half demon was still looking in the field. Hoping to find the reason for the dream. But so far he found nothing. Yasashiku kept looking at the field, inhaling the air. Even though it was a dream, it felt very real to him.

His mind drifted in the dream, wondering how long in the real world it's been that he's been asleep now. Even though this felt so real, he knew right away that it wasn't a dream. No matter how real it felt. Than he was brought out of his trance when he caught the scant of someone. He quickly turned around and saw a girl around his age. Her hair was brown. She was wearing a white dress, and her hair and dress blew in the wind. He was confused. Why would she be staring at him... Even though her face was clouded.

He could see her smiling. Smiling a smile that would make his hear skip a few beats... that is if his heart was- Wait... it was skipping a beat... What was going on? Why was his heart doing this? Wasn't it frozen in a block of ice? Than he noticed that she was slowly walking closer to him. Just what was going on? Why was she getting closer to him? He was just so confused. Confused for the first time... well for he thinks it's the first time. He couldn't remember the last time he has been confused.

But at that moment he didn't care. But wished that this girl would stay away from him. Didn't she know that he was a half demon? Someone with the blood of a human and a demon. His father was a half demon. His mother was a human, but with the powers of a miko. He on the other hand... wasn't normal. Demons are suppose to be evil creatures. Most of them anyway. But humans still feared them. He always felt like he should be alone. Walking the earth alone forever. Was that what he felt like he was destined for? Or was that was really meant to happen for him? At the moment he wasn't sure.

He knew that his father was a half demon, a very powerful one at that. Maybe even the most powerful half demon alive. Maybe even more powerful than all the demons in the world. Than there was his mother. She was a human, a miko. Someone who was caring and loved everything around her. He knew that er and his father were meant to be. But maybe they were the only couple that were human and half demon. It was hard to say. But he felt, no he knew that he wouldn't find the right person for him.

He could hear her calmly saying his name. The way she said it was confusing to him. How could she know his name? Does she know him? Does he know her? In the real world? Not in this dream? But in real life? He feared that he would never know. And never will. Than without him realizing it she had embraced him. She stared at him. When he stared at her face he could have sworn that her eyes had appeared. They looked blue. But as soon as they appeared they had disappeared.

Yasashiku could see that she was leaning closer to him. He of course still didn't get what was going on. Than as soon as her lips met his he went into shock. But than he returned the kiss. But as soon as he returned the kiss the dream started to fade. Than he woke up to find a small hut. It looked like it hasn't been lived in for years. Yasashiku grabbed his swords and strapped them to his back. Walking out of the hut he started his search for Suki. Than he found her by the graves, placing flowers on them.

He could smell the faint scent of tears. Was she crying? No wait that's a stupid question. Why was she crying would be a better question to ask. When Yasashiku walked up to her he calmly asked "hey Suki... Why are you crying?" Suki wiped the tears from her face as she stared at him. She calmly said "I'm fine. I was just crying at the lost of my mothers lost village." Yasashiku knelt next to her and started to make a silent prayer. Suki of course was just confused... Was he praying to the souls of people he didn't even know? Or didn't know who thy were? Of course it was almost like that for her. But her mother told her everything about the villagers that lived in this village.

Yasashiku calmly said "their souls are happy. They have moved on. Even though Naraku is still out there. Don't worry Suki. They will be avenged like your father will be. I'll free you from the curse. And avenge everyone that has suffered."

Suki just stared at him as she said "really?" He nodded as he said "don't worry Suki. Well anyway. Lets go to the cave of Midoriko. I want to learn more about the Shikon Jewel." She nodded as she led the way to the cave where Midoriko's body was. Soon they would learn more about the Shikon Jewel. Hopefully anyway. As they walked Suki stared at the young half demon. If he has the Shikon Jewel... that why didn't he use it to bring Inuyasha and Kagome back to life?

That was starting to bother her. Why didn't he use it? Just what was going through his head....? She calmly asked "Yasashiku... Why didn't you use the Shikon Jewel to bring back your parents?" Yasashiku looked at the ground as he sadly said "believe me Suki... I tried... I couldn't use it. The jewel didn't respond to my wish. I guessed that my heart wasn't pure enough to make the wish come true... I can't bring them back. I've tried many times to bring back my parents but it's my heart. My heart isn't pure enough to bring them back. And that's that."

After that they made it to the cave. Suki still couldn't believe how this cave was. It would reject anything that was evil. Or wasn't pure enough. They slowly walked in. Suki thought that Yasashiku wasn't going to be able to walk in. Since he was cursed with that scar on his face. But then there was his sword. Without the sacred blade he wouldn't himself. But a evil demon. But when she saw him walk through she knew that he would be alright.

Than they both stared at this mummy. It looked like a normal human. But her skin looks like it was turned to stone over that past few hundred years. She was wearing old armor and was in the jaws of a huge dragon looking demon. Suki calmly said "her name was Midoriko. She was the miko that created the Shikon Jewel. Well her soul was. It was her soul that created it. The jewel is neither-" Before she could finish Yasashiku calmly said "the jewel isn't good nor it is evil. I know that Suki. The battle is still going on within the jewel. And it will never stop. Not until a certain with is made. One that will purify the jewel forever. But other than that it will remain forever."

Than the jewel started to glow, as did the bodies of the demons. Suki calmly asked "what's going on?" Yasashiku calmly said "Suki. You stay behind me. The demons are going to attack us." Suki went behind him and saw the demons heading toward them. Yasashiku knew that he couldn't use the demonic powers of the demonic blade for it's power could cause the cave to crumble on them. So he had to use his new attack with the sacred blade.

He grabbed it as he said "Suki. What ever you do, do NOT use the Wind Tunnel. You can't kill these demons with it. These are ghosts. The only thing that can kill them right now are sacred powers. Be careful." Suki held her staff tightly in her hand. She knew what to do. Suki started to focus her power into her staff. Than as soon as she saw a demon heading toward her and Yasashiku she took a swing at the demon. The demon disappeared as soon the staff made it's mark.

Yasashiku calmly said "Suki... hold still. Do not move when I say so." She nodded as she said "alright." Than Yasashiku focused all of his power into his sword. He knew what he had to do with his life. He wasn't just looking for revenge, or to kill Naraku cause his parents asked him too. He was going to protect Suki... with his life. That's what he would do. He would protect her, no matter what!

Than he screamed **"WRATH OF THE GODS!!!!!!!!!!!"**Than his sword disappeared along with Yasashiku. It was like he was never there to begin with. Suki could hear Yasashiku screaming "DON'T MOVE SUKI!!!!!!!!" Than she ducked and all of the demons just disappeared. Suki looked up and saw Yasashiku standing before her. She saw him staring at her. He calmly said "you can get up now." Suki slowly got up and asked "just what was that?" Yasashiku smirked as he said "Wrath Of The Gods. One of the most powerful attacks of the sacred blade. I can slay my enemies faster than the blink of an eye. Of course I had to move myself so I could get them all."

Suki nodded as she said "well we should get going. Kirara is waiting for us." He nodded as they both walked outside. Yasashiku had learned nothing new. It was the same thing he already knew. He felt like he had wasted his time for nothing. He got on Kirara with Suki in front of him. She calmly said with a smile "hold on. We have lots of things to do Yasashiku." He slowly nodded as he said "yeah. I know." Than they were off. Wondering what will happen next. What would be in the near future? They couldn't say for sure. That much was true...


	11. Chapter 11

It's been another week and since then Yasashiku hasn't said a thing. This of course was starting to worry Suki. He hasn't spoken for some strange reason. Why is that? Is something on his mind? Suki walked next to him deep stared at him from the corner of her eye. She could see that he was in deep thought cause his eyes were blank... sorta. Of course this could make anyone worry. Ever since they left the cave he's been thinking about something.

But what could it be? What could be so inportant that he could or would be thinking about? Even at night he wouldn't say anything. Normally when someone doesn't talk much during the day they talk about what they've been thinking about. But there wasn't anything. No sound but his light breathing. It made her worry even more at the time. When she asked him what he was thinking about he didn't say anything. Nothing could be done about this. And she thought that nothing could or would get through to him.

Than she heard him quietly say "mother's... promise... I... didn't keep it..." Suki raised a eye brow of confusion at him as she asked "what are you talking about Yasashiku? You are keeping your mothers promise." Yasashiku shook his head slowly as he said "not about the jewel... My mothers dying wish. Right before she died she wanted me to always smile. She wanted me to keep my smile. But I didn't keep that promise... even though I didn't tell her that I would keep that promise. It was her dying with and I didn't keep it."

Suki placed a hand on his shoulder as she said "but that couldn't be helped. You were so angry with yourself and you only wanted revenge. You'll smile in time."(I know it was lame but I wanted to put that in)

Yasashiku smiled a bit as he said "thanks Suki. Thanks for listening to my lame story." Suki smiled as she said "it wasn't lame. I could tell that it's been bothering you for a while. I'm just glad that you opened up to me for a change." Yasashiku couldn't help but blush at her comment. It was one of the strangest things that could or would make the young half demon blush. Than Suki calmly asked "but in a way you are keeping that promise... You have been smiling a bit."

Yasashiku had a small smirk as he said "yeah but it's not the smile my mother wanted. Anyway we should keep going. I'm sure that a demon will come for the Shikon Jewel." Suki knew that Yasashiku was right. He had to protect the jewel, kill Riku and Naraku. Those were the things on his list. A list she guessed he made when he was younger. But knew that it was something he had or wanted to do. Suki though felt so useless. For she didn't even help once. He always had to come and save her. She wanted to help him for a change.

But sadly that probably wasn't going to happen any time soon. Than she saw him stop. She could faintly hear the growling coming from his throat. At first she didn't quite understand what was going on until she sensed the evil aura. Of course she knew this aura. It was Riku's aura. He was close by, and ready to fight. Yasashiku calmly said "Suki, I need you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. Alright?" Suki nodded as she said "alright."

With that said Riku appeared out of a blast of dark energy. He had on the biggest smirk possible. Yasashiku's growl darkened as he said "what the hell do you want!?" Riku smirked as he said "I just wanted to see if you've gotten stronger. That's all." Yasashiku growled as he said with rage "I'm going to kill you for taking my parents from me!" Than Yasashiku grabbed both of his sword and started to swing them at Riku. But something was wrong. None of the attacks were working.

Than Riku grabbed Yasashiku's arms as he said "do you really think that you can harm me with all that rage? Your swords don't work that way." Than Riku threw Yasashiku into a tree. Suki screamed out for Yasashiku as she grabbed ehr staff. She than swung her staff at Riku and hit him on the head. Riku stared at Suki as he said "your the reason why he's been losing his power. Your making him feel emotions once again. A true demon feels nothing but anger and rage... I should finish you off."

Than he was about to attack Suki until there was a voice screaming "SUKI GET DOWN! MISNACT WINDS!" Suki got do as the attack hit Riku. Riku hit a tree and Yasashiku started to hiss in pain. He didn't understand. Every time he attacks Riku, he feels all of the pain. Just what is going on? Riku stared at Yasashiku as he said "do you really think that would work?" Yasashiku smirked as he said "that wasn't even my most powerful attack..." Than Yasashiku held both swords in one hand as he said "Suki get away NOW!"

Suki moved away as Yasashiku glared at Riku. The swords were close to his waist as he started to focus his demonic and sacred powers into the swords. He stared at the demon as he said "you'll pay... for killing my parents... DIVINE JUDGMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Than he swung his sword and a demonic/sacred slash came out of the swords and headed straight for Riku. When the attack was heading toward Riku Yasashiku went for Suki hoping to get her away. They managed to get away but when they were only a few feet away pain surged through Yasashiku. He fell to the ground as did Suki since he was holding onto her. Suki asked with concern "what's wrong Yasashiku?"

He sat up as he said "I'm in pain, but it's starting to fade. We should keep going." Than something zipped by and grabbed Suki. Yasashiku was in shock as he said "what the hell!? Suki!" Than he saw Suki being held by Riku. She of course was scared out of her mind for Riku was holding her above a cliff. Yasashiku glared at Riku as he said "if you hurt her, I'll make you regret it Riku. I'll rip your fucking head off!" Riku smirked as he said "really? Do you feel so strongly of this girl?"

Yasashiku didn't answer, only growled. Riku laughed as he said "I knew it. You have feelings for her. I wonder what you would do if I dropped her?" Yasashiku saw Riku loosening his grip on Suki's robe. He flinched as he said "don't! Don't you dare drop her!" Riku just gave Yasashiku a dark smirk as he said "why should I listen to you? I'll do what I wish." Than he freed Suki which of course made her fall over the cliff. Yasashiku ran to the cliff's edge as he screamed out "SUKI!"

Riku smirked as he said "what are you going to do boy? You can't save her and kill me at the same time. What do you chose?" Yasashiku was in deep thought. Ok so he did have some feelings for Suki, and he wanted to kill Riku more than anything in the world. So he made his choice. He stared at Riku as he said "I chose to... SAVE SUKI!" Than he jumped off of the cliff and toward Suki and the river that was below. Suki seemed to have passed out from fear for her eyes were shut and her arms and legs were up.

Yasashiku was getting closer and closer to getting a hold of Suki. His only thoughts were_'I have to get Suki! I must make sure that she'll live! I WANT TO SAVE HER!'_He got closer as he screamed out "SUKI WAKE UP!" But there was no responds from the falling girl. She was still falling and they were getting closer to the water. But they both picked up speed as they were getting closer and closer to the water. Yasashiku held his hands close to his sides as his speed picked up.

He finally got within reach of Suki and grabbed her. His arms were around her waist as he said "don't worry Suki... You'll be alright. I'm going to take this hit for you." Than he flipped around and just in the nic of time for they hit the water and hard. If Suki hit the water first she would have died from the impact. But for Yasashiku it wouldn't do him much harm for he had demon blood flowing in his veins. He swam to the shore and coughed all of the water that entered his lungs.

He stared at Suki and was glad that she didn't seemed to have swaolled any water. Not enough to trouble her breathing but she'll be alright. Than he looked up and saw Riku standing there. He calmly said "so you chose to save the girl... Why?" Yasashiku just glared at Riku as he said "I don't understand myself. But I'm going to make you pay for harming Suki."

Than he grabbed both of his swords again as he said "you've felt the judgment of my attack. Now you'll feel the true punishment. YOU'LL PAY FOR TRYING TO KILL SUKI YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL PROTECT SUKI WITH MY LIFE!" Than he felt his swords pulsing in his hands. At first he didn't understand about what was going on but than he knew. This was a new attack. Than he saw the swords transform. The blades were huge and shaped like a fang. There was fur between the blade and the handle.

In other words they were twin versions of the tetsaiga. A red and blue version of the tetsaiga but still very powerful. Yasashiku glared at Riku with the coldest/darkest stare anyone could make. It was so cold that it could even give the coldest demon the chills. Riku could only smirk as he said "go ahead and try your best shot at me. I won't be the one taking all of the damage." Than Yasashiku crossed the blades in the shape of an X. He had only one thought on his mind and that was to protect Suki at all times, no matter what the cost.

Than he moved his arms along with the swords creating a X-like slash. The attack was heading straight toward Riku, but Riku wasn't moving. He was just standing there with a huge smirk on his face. When the attack hit there was no scream of pain. Nothing. But for Yasashiku he fell to his knees in pain. He didn't know what was going on. Than he heard Riku saying in a cold tone of voice "hurts doesn't it. I bet your wondering why your in so much pain." Yasashiku looked at Riku with a pain filled expression.

He could feel pain surging through every cell in his body. He was in so much pain that it would even make a full demon hiss out in pain. Riku smirked as he said "it's another part of your curse. I made sure that all damage done to me would go to you instead. You can't kill me for all of that damage will be done to you in my place. You can't win Yasashiku. I'll let you live for now." Than Riku left. Yasashiku put his swords away and walked up to Suki. He wasn't going to leave her. She needed help.

So he placed her on his back and started to walk to a near by village. He walked for what seemed like hours. It was harder for him to walk for he was badly injured. He had wounds all over. The attacks done to Riku gave Yasashiku all of his wounds instead. Which was a wound to the chest done from Divine Punishment. The burn to the arm done by Mismact wind and the the long and deep wound to his stomach done by Divine Judgment. He could feel the blood loss getting to him for his vision was starting to blur.

Than to him everything went blank. Everything looked black to him. He may have been half demon but he still had human blood in his veins and could get weak from lack of blood. All of the blood he lost wouldn't kill him... not yet.

An hour later

There were some villagers walking around. They were talking about a few things. Than they were brought out of their thoughts when they saw someone coming. The man calmly asked "who is that? Is he a traveler? And it seems he's carrying someone on his back." The other man calmly said "I'm not sure... huh? He looks like a demon!" Than the man saw that something was wrong. For the demon was walking at a strange pace. Than the demon came into view and it was Yasashiku.

He stared at the with blank eyes as he begged "please... help... her... She... needs... help..." The men just stared at him. Yasashiku's eyes were blank. It was like he wasn't there at all. Than he fell to his knees and than to the ground. He was out cold. The one man yelled "WE NEED HELP! THESE PEOPLE NEED HELP AND FAST!"


	12. Chapter 12

It's been five days since Yasashiku brought Suki to the village. He was out cold from all of the injuries he had received. Suki was a little better than he was at the moment. The villagers couldn't understand how Yasashiku was able to carry Suki to their village. It didn't make sense. For he wasn't couniness at the time and yet he was still moving. That just wasn't possible... unless it was shire force of will... It could be possible... No one was sure if they were going to wake up, that is until Suki started to stir in her sleep.

When she woke up Suki was wondering where she was. How did she get here? She wasn't sure for she doesn't remember. Than she saw Yasashiku sleeping across the room. Suki jumped out of her bed and walked to him, trying to wake him up. she than saw that he was badly wounded. How was he hurt? What happened? She wasn't sure at the moment. "Yasashiku, just what happened to you...?" Asked a concerned Suki

Than a man walked in. He looked to be in his early 40's. Suki stared at him as he said "I see that you're awake. That's good. Your friend here brought you here and wanted us to help you. He's a strong young man." Suki was just staring at him as she asked "what do you that he's strong? How would you know?" He calmly said "he was out cold when he brought you here. For his mind was blank... His injuries were so bad that he's fainted while carrying you. And yet just from sheer force of will he was able to bring you here."

Suki stared back at Yasashiku as she said "he cares for others more than I thought..." She stared at him with a grateful gaze. Maybe it wasn't that but something else. It was hard to say at the moment. But no one asked about the way he was staring at her. The man calmly asked "so what happened before he brought you here?" Suki calmly explained "we were attacked by a demon... Yasashiku wants to kill him more than anything for what he's done. Riku made so many people suffer but Yasashiku has suffered the most for he lost his parents when he was a child... Other than that I'm not sure what happened. Cause I was falling over a cliff... and I blacked out..."

The man nodded as he said "I'm guessing that this young man saved you cause you mean a lot too him." Suki smiled sweetly at Yasashiku as she said "yeah... I care for him... I don't want to lose him but I also want to help... But I'm just so helpless and weak... I try to help but no matter what I can't do anything to help him at all." He calmly said "don't worry, I'm sure that he asperities what you do for him." Suki stared at the man as she said "I hope so..." Than she turned back to the half demon.

They stayed for days for Yasashiku hasn't woken up. Suki guessed that he used up a lot of his energy to carry her when he was injured himself. That of course made her think that he was really starting to trust others. For she was the only one that he seems to trust more than anyone. Maybe the ice that once in cased his heart was now gone, melted. It was hard to say for she didn't hear what happened after she had fainted. All she wanted was to hear his voice again. That was all she wanted, for she wanted him to be alright. Was that too much to ask for? Suki wasn't sure.

Heck she wasn't even sure how she felt around him. For when she's near him her heart beats faster and it always feels like it would just pop out of her chest. But that would be a normal reaction when someone saves you right? You're grateful right? At the moment she wasn't sure. Suki was walking back to the room to check on Yasashiku. His wounds have been healing up but he still looked like he was in a great amount of pain. Seeing this made Suki almost want to cry. For she wanted to help him, but she can't.

Than the next thing she knew is that she heard groaning. When she stared at the half demon, she saw gold eyes staring at her. All she could saw was "Yasashiku... are you alright?" Yasashiku could hear the concern in her voice and saw that she was on the bridge of tears. All he wanted to do was comfort her telling her that he was alright. Even though he was in a huge amount of pain he had to lie. He calmly said "I'm alright... Well... I've been better..."

Suki smiled at him as she said "I'm glad to see you awake... I've been worried about you..." He smirked at her as he said "why would you be worried about me when I'm the one with demon blood. I could heal a lot faster than a human remember." Suki could only giggle as she heard his words. He was right, he did have demon blood in his veins so he would heal faster than she did. But he was sleeping longer than she did. He was the one that took a lot of damage. From attacks that she wasn't sure about. For she wasn't there when he was hurt. So she had to know. Suki calmly asked "Yasashiku... what happened after I fell over the cliff...? Did you get Riku?"

Yasashiku looked away from her as he said with no emotion "he gave me a choice... I could either fight him and let you die... Or... I could let him get away and save you... Of course I wanted to kill him more than anything but... I couldn't bring myself to say that I chosed to fight him. For I wanted to save you more I guess... I'm not sure how to explain it, but I heard this voice telling me to save you... I followed that voice and jumped off of the cliff and saved you... After I did I swam out of the water and Riku was waiting for me... I was full of rage I attacked him with my swords and they hit. He should be dead! But... I somehow took all of the damage that should have been done to him."

Suki could hear the slight hint of rage behind his words about Riku's death. Ok she knew that she didn't see the fight but he was right... Riku should be dead... None of this was making sense... Than she thought about the damage. The scar was the cause of it... She was about to tell him about the scar until he beat her too the punch by saying "before I started to carry you, Riku told me that the scar was also a curse that any kind of damage done to him would be done to me instead. In other words if it was a killing blow than I would get it. If he was too die from the attack than I would die in his place."

Suki started to cry her eyes out. She knew that he was suffering even more than he was before. This wasn't far! It wasn't far to him! Hasn't he suffered enough as it is! But no, Riku had to make it worse for him. Yasashiku stared at Suki as he sat up. He knew that this was the first time that he's seen her cry but he also knew that he didn't like to see her shed tears. So he started to wipe them away. Suki was shocked by this action. She calmly said "Yasashiku... what are you going to do?" He looked away from her as he said "I'm not sure yet... I know that you still need to rest. I'm alright but we'll stay here for a few days."

Suki nodded. She knew that he was right. He was always right. But she couldn't help but notice the sudden sadness in his eyes and voice. Why did he sound so sad? It almost looked like he was saying good bye to her... forever...? Why was he sounding like this? This wasn't making sense to her at all. Suki wanted to ask him but she knew that she couldn't. Cause it wasn't her business or was it? She wasn't sure at the moment...

Later at night Yasashiku got up and grabbed all of his things. He took one last look around the Inn as he thought _'this is for the best. I can't let anymore harm come to her... I care for her safety too much to keep putting her in danger like this, day in and day out. I myself put her in danger on the nights of the New Moon. I can't keep doing this... I'm sorry Suki...'_

Than he left a note by Suki's head. With that he left, not looking back. He knew why he was doing this. Yasashiku was trying to protect her so he could destroy Riku. He wasn't going to let any more harm come to Suki. For he's finally realized why he wanted to protect her not just from all danger but from himself. He knew that he wasn't good enough for her with him being a half demon... She deserved to be with a human and not him. He was only thinking about these things for he's... fallen in love with her...


	13. Chapter 13

Yasashiku has left the village hours ago. The further he was from the village the more his heart hurt. It felt like something was gripping his heart and crushing it with their hands. But he knew that he had to keep walking. He couldn't risk Suki's life anymore... That hurt him more than this... It was bad enough that he himself could easily kill Suki on the nights of the New Moon... As soon as he was on the hill that was far from the village he stared at it with a sad expression... He sadly said "I'm sorry Suki... but this is for the best... I can't risk your life anymore... Just stay here for me... I'll return once Riku is dead along with Naraku... I love you... Suki...."

With that he was off. He wanted to kill Riku... but first he had to figure out why his swords had transformed like that when he was fighting Riku that one time. Something must have triggered it... The only way to find out is if he goes to the man who created the Sacred and Demonic Blades... the swordsmith Totosi... So he traveled to where the great swordsmith lives... that is... if he was still alive...

With Suki

Suki woke up early that morning. She wanted to see if Yasashiku was all healed up and ready to go. Than she saw the note that was by her head. She couldn't believe what was going on. Why was there a note by her head? Something was telling her that what ever was in the note that she wouldn't like at all. Not one bit. And once she opened the note, she was right... she didn't like what she read...

The note said _Suki... I'm sorry but I can't stay with you anymore... I fear for your safety with you being with me... Riku is a danger to everyone and he'll use you to get to me cause he wants me to fight him as a emotionless demon... I did feel like that before I met you... I want to fight him and Naraku so I can not just avenge my parents but to stop the curse that is upon you... I know your going to say that you would have been alright... But sadly I disagree with you... You're in danger every minute of everyday... I run off on the nights of the New Moon to protect you but... I fear that one day I'll find you while I'm transformed and I'll kill you... I can't bare it... I'm sorry Suki... I'll return for you someday... After Riku and Naraku are gone I'll return for you... From Yasashiku..._

Suki started to cry. He left? Yasashiku left her because he didn't want her to get hurt? She felt like her heart was torn in two... All she wanted was to stay by his side and help Yasashiku defeat Naraku and Riku... But how can that work when she isn't with him! He told her to stay at the Inn but that wasn't going to be long since she didn't have any money with her at the moment. At some point she end up getting kicked out of teh Inn. And there wasn't anything she could do about it.

She just felt so broken. Felt like she was made of glass and just one touch and she'll fall to pieces. Suki's never felt this way before in her life. Has she really fallen in love with the young half demon and not it just to be a crush? Tears started to pour out of her eyes as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She really has fallen in love with him... Fallen in love with Yasashiku...

With Yasashiku

He had been walking for almost a week now and the pain in his heart hasn't disappeared. It still remained deep in his heart... But he knew why it was hurting him... He's been away from Suki and he couldn't stand the pain... but he had to endure it for Suki's own safety... It was the only way... Her safety ment more to him than anything else, even his own happiness... Of course he wasn't sure if it was even possible for him to feel anything again... Since his parents death ice was around his heart. But her kindness... her kindness melted the ice that was once there...

How was that possible? How was her kindness warm enough to melt the ice around his heart? He wasn't sure. Maybe it was becasue she was just that kind. She stook by his side even though he told her that he wasn't going to protect her. He couldn't help but feel the need to protect her. It was a strong feeling and he acted on it. He protected her... Was this how his father felt when he was protecting his mother? If so... he finally understood why he had his power... Why he was a half demon... Why he had a heart of a human... Because... he was to use this power to protect people... to protect the one person who has his heart...

He understood that now... Yasashiku finally understood his father's acts.... He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a huge skull in front of a cave. There was a scent of a living person inside so he walked in. He wanted to know if the Sword smith Totosi was still alive. As soon as he walked in he yelled "hey is there a man by the name of Totosi here?!" A man with large eyes, grey hair pulled back into a ponytail wearing a green kimono walked out of the shadow. He calmly said "yes. What business do you have with me?"

Than Totosi had a closer look at Yasashiku and he calmly said "I see that you're Inuyasha's son... How is he and your mother?" Yasashiku plainly said "dead." Totosi sighed as he sadly said "I see that Inuyasha was killed... Why are you here?" Yasashiku calmly said "I want to learn more about my swords... I've had them since I was a child and they've always been powerful... but just a while ago they transformed into huge fang like swords... I don't understand why they transformed like that..."

Totosi took a seat and was jestering for the young half demon to take a seat as well. He calmly asked "what were you feeling before the swords transformed?" Yasashiku sat down as he said "I'm not sure... But I had someone traveling with me... She's human and she was in danger... I.. I..." Totosi had a feeling what he was going to say as he asked "you had a strong feeling to protect her am I right?" Yasashiku nodded slightly as he said "I think that's what it was... It did feel like this strong urge to protect her with my life... what does this have to do with the swords transforming?"

Totosi chuckled as he said "because the swords true power comes from your desire to protect this girl... The girl is the reason why they transformed... But mostly your desire to protect her. You're just like your father. He protected your mother with his sword even if it ment he would lose his own life just protecting her."

Yasashiku nodded as he said "so... protecting Suki... made the swords transform? That can't be..." Totosi nodded as he said in a calm tone of voice "it is true. You must protect her..." Yasashiku yelled "I am protecting her! As long as I stay away from her she'll be safe! Just her being near me puts her in danger! I can't risk her life!" Yasashiku was shaking with both rage and fear. He doesn't want to harm Suki in anyway. Not now, not ever. Totosi knew what he was talking about so he explained "you must. She is the key to breaking your curse. I know you fear that when you transform into a demon you will end up killing Suki but she is the only way for the curse to be lifted from you."

He stared at Totosi as he said "I can't go back." Totosi than hit Yasashiku on the head with a hammer as he said "you have too. You know that you feel a huge pain in your heart. You don't want to stay away from her. You want to go back, and you'll end up going back. It's the only thing you can do. Is that you have to go back." Yasashiku rubbed his head as he said "I should kill you for that old man! Fine... I'll go back for Suki..."

Than the young half demon got up and left. Totosi smiled as he said "he's just like his father and grandfather. Both fell in love with humans. And can't stay away from them. For the longer they stay away from them, the more pain they feel through their heart."

With Suki

It's been weeks since she saw Yasashiku. The Inn had told her that she could stay there till Yasashiku returned for her. They had a feeling that she was heart broken. She didn't talk, barley ate or slept. for there were dark circles under her eyes. She wanted Yasashiku back. That was all she wanted. For she was in love with him, and would gladly take the curse off of him just to make him happy. But the thing is... would he return for her at all? Would he die in battle? Would he still care about her in any way? She wasn't sure at the moment.

Than she could sense something. When she looked up she saw a shadow in the distance. Suki wasn't sure what it was, but what ever it was it was getting closer and closer with every second. Of course the shadow was only walking but at a fast pace. When the shadow was in view she couldn't believe it. Her eyes widen and her hand was over her mouth.

The figure smiled as he said "I'm sorry I left Suki... I was only trying to protect you..." Suki ran to him screaming **"YASASHIKU! YOU'RE BACK!"**He wrapped his arms around her as he said "I'm sorry Suki... I never wanted to make you upset with me. Or at all. I thought this was the best. But I couldn't stay away anymore. I promise you that I won't leave like that again." Suki nodded than started to cry her heart you. Yasashiku held her tight as he thought _'I promise... I'll protect you for as long as you need me... For... I love you more than my own life Suki... Even if I have to go to hell just to keep you safe I'll gladly go there...'_


	14. Chapter 14

Yasashiku and Suki went back on their journey. Suki kept staring at the young half demon that has captured her heart, wondering what was on his mind. But at the moment she couldn't tell what was going through his head. So many things could be going on in his mind right now, but she wasn't sure what it could be at the moment. Suki calmly asked "something wrong Yasashiku?" He shook his head as he said "no, I'm fine... I was just thinking about what I'll do once Riku and Naraku are dead."

Suki had been wondering about that as well. What were they going to do once the battle was over? Ok sure, the Wind Tunnel would be gone. But what would happen to Yasashiku? What would happen to Suki? Would they survive the final battle? Or would they die? Suki took a glance at the young half demon from the corner of her eye. She was wondering what was on his mind. But at the moment Suki couldn't tel from his expression. Sighing to herself she decided to let this go for now.

There was no way to tell what the future holds. But at the moment no one did. Suki was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of groaning. When she faced Yasashiku she saw that he had one side of his face covered by his hand. The very side of his face where the scar was. Suki calmly asked "are you ok Yasashiku?" He nodded as he said with a pain filled voice "yeah, I'll be alright. Just give it a few minutes." And just as he said, a few minutes past and he stopped groaning in pain. Suki of course was glad that the pain went away.

She couldn't stand it when he was in pain. Because- well could you really blame her? She loves him. Yasashiku sat down by a tree and calmly said "let's take a break here. The sun is starting to set, so we should stop for a rest. Alright?" Suki nodded, she knew that he was tired. And that tonight was the night of the new moon. Not really the best time to be walking at the moment. With the curse still placed on him Yasashiku would become a full demon and attack, instead of becoming a full human.

It was almost impossible for him to control that feeling within himself. Every demon has the inner desire to kill, to feel the blood of a human on their claws. But Yasashiku wanted nothing to do with it. Never wanting to feel the blood on his claws. So he always disappeared at night on the night of the new moon so he wouldn't harm any human. Mostly risking Suki's safety was the least of the things he wanted to do.

Suki stared at Yasashiku ashe was drawing something in his book. She knew that he must have been drawing something that ment alot to him. Of course Suki hasn't seem what was in his sketch bookfor a long time. Well not since after they first met and after the night of the one new moon they had. It always made her curious about what was in the book. Even though she has seen what was in it once. But other than that he's never shown her what were in them. Was he shy about showing people his work? Or did he just not like to show people at all?

It was so confusing. No matter what, she'll never understand how he thinks. Or what he feels. Suki was brought out of his thoughts when Yasashiku calmly asked "um... Suki... Would... would... you like to... uh... look at... my sketch book...? I mean... if you want of course... It doesn't mean I'm letting you see it cause I want you too. But I just can't stand to see you mop all the time just from not seeing it." Suki couldn't believe her ears. Even though he was trying to sound like he didn't want her to see his drawings, she knew that he was showing her them out of the kindness of his heart.

Than Yasashikuwalked over to Suki, and handed her the sketch book. Once she grabbed it from his hands she started to look through it. But since she already saw some of the old drawings she started to look through the new ones. All of the new ones didn't look finished. It was with a girl, but her face wasn't done. In fact there were many parts of the girl that were missing... Why didn't he finish these? When she was about to ask, Yasashiku calmly said "the pictures weren't finished cause they didn't suit the subject of the drawing. I want to bring out the person's inner beauty, but I cannot for I just can't seem to understand that person."

Suki could only blush. Was that how he drew? By looking past the outer look and went for what was on the inside? It could be possible... But at the moment it was hard to say... Sadly though, her thoughts didn't last long for she heard some strange sound. It almost sounded like someone was groaning in pain. And that it was right next to her. When Suki turned around she saw Yasashiku covering his eye again. But this time it was like the pain was a lot worse.

Why was the pain bad? Why did the scar cause him great pain? Was there more to the curse than either of them knew? Yasashiku was screaming in pain. This of course made Suki worry, and panic. Why was he feeling this great amount of pain? Normally a demon couldn't feel pain. But what ever it was, it might be strong enough to cause pain to a demon. Hell the pain might be strong enough to kill a human. Suki couldn't stand to see Yasashiku in this kind of pain. It was just unbearable.

She had to help him some how. But the thing is how can she help him? Than Suki saw that he was standing, and was now growling. Right now his growling was scary. It could give even the coldest of demons the chills(for example, The Ice King himself Sesshumaru, aka Lord Fluffy)

Yasashiku's eyes were flashing from a bright gold, to a dark blood thirsty red. Could it be possible that the curse was slowly taking over his human sanity? All Yasashiku could do was growl, trying to gain control. This couldn't be because of the new moon. For there is still light out. the sun hasn't fully set and the moon didn't come up yet. Just what is going on!? Suki calmly asked "are you going to be alright?"

Yasashiku stared at the scared girl. He could plainly see the fear in her eyes. But she wasn't scared of him, no... She was scared for him. The fear she felt right now was the fear of losing him. Suki... only wanted him to be alright. But that didn't look like it was going to happen if he was like this. Suki stood up and asked in a calm soothing voice "Yasashiku... Are you going to be alright?"

He moved away from her as he said in a rough voice "Suki... You have... to stay away... I... I can't control... myself... I... I have to... leave... Don't you... dare follow me..." With that said, he ran off. Far away from Suki... never to return to her. Yasashiku would rather lose all of his sanity than let harm come to Suki. Suki wasn't going to let this just happen! No! She was going to find Yasashiku, and help him! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES!

* * *

A whole month has passed since Suki had started her search for Yasashiku. And yet, no luck in finding him. None at all. As she walked down the path, she saw something. No, not something, some_one!_Than she ran to the man, that was on the road. Suki calmly asked "are you still alive?" With that said the man lifted his head. When she looked at his face, it was like his body, covered in demon claw marks. Deep cuts, were all over this man's body. This made no sense, unless... a demon had attacked his village.

The man stared at Suki with his dull lifeless eyes. This ment that he was so close to death. And there was nothing she could do about it at all. He slowly/weakly said "a demon... attacked my village... he had spiky silver hair, blood red eyes, and a scar..." Suki than took a guess as she said "a claw scar on his left eye?"

The man nodded as he said "yes... he did... He came to the village... a few days ago... And slaughtered everyone... I managed... to escape... but... I won't make it... I only... had the strength... to tell... you all... of this... Please... avenge my people..." With that said, the man's eyes had finally dulled to lifeless, no life was left in him as his head hit the ground. Suki now knew where Yasashiku was. He was in the next village, that wasn't too far from where she was.

Maybe this was her chance to find him, that is... if he stayed in the village long enough. All she could do was hope, hope that he stayed in the village and so she could save him. Now, Suki ran toward the village. She wasn't going to kill Yasashiku of course... after all she just couldn't bring herself to do it... She loves him more than life itself...

When she arrived at the village, there was nothing left of it. There were bodies scattered everywhere. Blood has been spilled, covering the ground. This was just a sickening sight to see. As she walked through the forest, Suki yelled out "YASASHIKU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Before she could tell that there was no one around, there was a loud crash.

Being curiousSuki ran to where the crash had came from, but when she arrived there... Well let's just say that what ever she saw was shocking. Standing there, with his back facing her. Even though she couldn't see his face, it was easy to tell that it was Yasashiku... His aura though, was very different to Suki. Just... just what happened to him? Did something horrible happened after he disappeared?

But the thing that caused fear to appear in her eyes was when he turned around, facing Suki with blood red eyes. Those red eyes she's feared were staring right at her. The desire to kill were in those crimson red eyes of his. Just staring at them made her fear for her life. What caused this to happen to- Wait... the scar... It must have had a second part of the curse! IT'S CAUSING THIS! (no shit there Sherlock, sorry had to put that there)

Than Riku appeared by Yasashiku's side. Suki glared at him as she screamed out "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Riku could only laugh as he said "I didn't do anything... Well years ago I did, but this was all thanks to the scar. You see there was more to the curse. It didn't just make him turn into a full demon at night. No... in due time he would become my slave. He now takes orders from me. Now if he were stronger than he wouldn't have been taken over so easily. But he's weak! But powerful enough to do my bidding."

Suki glared darkly at Riku as she said "you take that back! Yasashiku isn't weak! He's the strongest person I know! I may not have known him very long, and he's been hiding his hearts real feelings toward others... But I know that he's strong... He doesn't need to be strong in body, but in heart! The heart's strength is what counts! The heart is the strongest weapon of all! And I'll use my hearts strength to get Yasashiku back! I swear it!"

Riku could only laugh. To him this was just too funny! This girl thinks that she could save Yasashiku! That's a laugh! No one is more powerful than this curse! But defiantlynot a human! No human could ever break this curse! It's not possible! But the only thing that really bugged him was this girl. For Yasashiku should have been under his control long ago. But this girl, Suki has been stopping that. She's changed Yasashiku from a cold heartless demon to someone who wishes to protect... A person with a heart...

Riku just glared at Suki, as he said "Yasashiku! Get rid of this pest!" Just as Riku ordered, Yasashiku charged at Suki with a incrediblespeed. Suki tried to run, but it was no use. For Yasashiku has demon blood flowing through his veins. So he would be a lot faster. When her head wiped around to see if the now turned full demon was still chasing her, she saw nothing. No one was behind her. That made her relieved, but the thing is... Where did he go?

But when Suki looked forward, Yasashiku was standing before her, and swiped his claws at her face. She fell to her side, wincing in pain. She's never been attacked like this before. And boy did it HURT! All Suki could do was look up at Yasashiku. His once warm golden eyes were cold and blood thirsty. Just staring at those eyes, sent shivers up her spine. It scared her to see him like this. Riku walked up to them as he said with a smug smirk "don't you get it Suki. Demon's and humans should never be together... Yasashiku is going to prove this by killing you. Cause a human that falls for a demon will only die in the end. Yasashiku, KILL HER!"

With that said, Yasashiku picked up Suki by her neck, closing all air to her lungs. There was nothing she could do to save him anymore... She was going to die by the one she loves with all her heart and soul. Tears started to fall from her eyes. All she could say was "Yasashiku... I... I..." But before she could finish, her eyes closed. As her breathing had stopped. Showing no signs of living anymore...

A single tear, fell from Suki's now closed eye and hit Yasashiku's scar. His eyes widen, almost as if he could feel strange sacred energy within that single tear. The tear sank down into the scar, going straight to his now frozen soul. Once the tear hit the ice, that in cased his soul. The ice shattered. His soul looked around, wondering what was going on.

But there was a faint voice saying "Yasashiku, the curse that was placed on you is now broken. You don't have to worry about it anymore... You no longer turn full demon on the night of the new moon. You won't be under Yasashiku's control." Yasashiku calmly said "Suki..."

Than another voice said gently "she's right... There's nothing you can fear anymore!"

"Mom..."

"That's right! Kick that Riku guy's ass! Give him a little something for me will ya? After all you are my son... And I'm proud of you."

"Dad... I promise... I'll bring you all back! I'll stop Riku and Naraku once and for all! I swear it!" Said a confident Yasashiku. With that said, Yasashiku had finally come around. But what he saw... really caused fear to show in his eyes. "SUKI!" Screamed the young half demon. Riku glared at Yasashiku as he said "so you broke free have you? Oh well, like it matters anyway. You can't kill me!" Yasashiku placed Suki down as he said "your wrong. I can kill you. The curse you placed on me has been broken thanks to Suki. Her heart is the most purest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. And for that I'll always envy her cause my heart was once like hers. But... YOU took that away when you killed my parents. And for that... I'll kill you!"

With that said, he grabbed his twin blades and did something that's never been done before. He held the swords high, than slammingthem together to form one single blade. Riku stared at the sword in amazement. One side of the sword was blue, the other side was the demonic red. How he fused the swords together is hard to say. But what was known was that this sword was very powerful. Yasashiku glared at Riku as he said "you make me sick Riku! You killed my parents, gave me a curse, made me into a heartless bastered! Than you control me making me harm the one person that means more to me than my own life! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

With that said Yasashiku ran toward Riku as he screamed both out of rage and guilt. Rage, for all of the things that Riku has put him through, and guilt for not protecting Suki like he had promised. If he defeated Riku soon than there was a chance to save Suki. But that was only a slim chance. But a chance all the same. Riku was able to dodge all of the strikes, just barley.

For some how all of this rage has caused Yasashiku to gain speed. Maybe it wasn't his rage that caused it, maybe it was the human blood that was flowing through his veins and his desire to protect Suki was giving him strength and speed. Yes, it is true that when a human has someone they have to protect that their power grows to new points. Yasashiku may have demon blood flowing in his veins that gives him his strange powers but his human blood... it gives him even more strength when he protects someone...

How that is, no one can say. Riku... he just couldn't believe on how much stronger the young half demon became. It just wasn't possible. He calmly said "so maybe killing that girl was the right thing to do. You're much more powerful now that she's gone." Yasashiku laughed as he said "it isn't because you got me to try to kill Suki... No... it's beyond that... My desire to protect the one person that means something to me is what is giving me my strength. You couldn't understand for you have no one to protect. You should know that humans are arrogant and greedy, right? That is true, but I'm part human which means I refuse to give up! When a human has someone he's gotta protect his power grows! I have what it takes to destroy you! All thanks to both my parents and for Suki! DIVINE STRIKE!"

Than he took a swing of his blade, slicing Riku in half. Riku... he didn't survive the attack of course which ment that the curse that was once on Yasashiku was gone. Suki really did free him from the curse. Speaking of Suki. Yasashiku ran to the fall girl. He bent down to listen to her heart beat, it was still there just barley. So he placed his hands on her chest.(not in a perverted way! so don't even think about it!) He starts to count as he pumped for her heart beat to get stronger.

Than after a few seconds he breathed air into her lungs, hopefully that it would help her to breath easier. After a few minutes of doing the same thing, Suki started to cough gasping for breath. Once her vision cleared she saw Yasashiku with a huge smile on his face. It was bright enough to lit the darkest of nights. She calmly said "Yasashiku... you're alright?" He nodded as he said "yeah... thanks to you Suki... You broke the curse... I avenged my parents... Now the final battle can really start. Naraku is the last battle... But I won't make you go just yet... You need your rest... You rest and I'll take you to the next village to heal, after that we'll go straight to Naraku alright?"

With that said Suki nodded, than fell asleep. Everything was almost perfect. Riku was dead, Inuyasha and Kagome were avenged, Yasashiku's curse has been lifted and finally... his heart was no longer in cased in ice. It was normal again, he was back to his old self the same like he was before Inuyasha and Kagome were killed. Nothing could ruin this moment... nothing...

* * *

alright! whoo! sorry it took so long to update... I had one bad headache the one day and I couldn't log in for a few days stupid sight was saying something about a problem with the sight or some crap like that... anyway this story is close to ending and don't worry Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku will come back, how you'll have to wait and see till next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Yasashiku and Suki had arrived at their destination. Naraku's Castle... This was it... The final battle... Yasashiku was staring at the castle that held the demon known as Naraku. There was no turning back now. The final battle was underway. Suki could only stare at Yasashiku. There was no mistaken it. He was ready to avenge his parents and everyone else that had died by Naraku.

"You ready Yasashiku?" Asked Suki.

"Yeah, this is the final battle... Once it's over, I can live a normal life... The kind of life my mother and father wanted for me..." Replied the half demon.

Suki could only stare at him. There was so much that she wanted to tell him. But right now wasn't the right time for that. Even though this could be the last day for either of them, then... she knew that if it was her last day, she would tell Yasashiku how she felt about him. Her true feelings toward him. They slowly made their way to the castle.

They were both expecting Shippo to come with Kirara at some point. Yasashuki calmly said "Suki, I wish to tell you something important once this is over... It's something I've always wanted to tell you... Something I know I can't keep anymore... But now isn't the best time... But I do promise you that I will tell you... That's a promise on my honor as the son of Inuyasha and Kagome..."

Suki could only stare at Yasashiku. His powers were great. For they were the powers of a demon and a miko. But would that be enough? Enough to destroy Naraku? Suki calmly said "Yasashiku... Promise you'll be careful... Please?"

Yasashiku calmly said, as he stared at Suki with a calm stare "I promise I'll _try_ to be careful."

Suki could only smile. She knew that would be enough for her. As long as he would try, then she was happy. But what would make her even happier is if they both would come out of this alive... Even that was hard to say. She only wished that her dream... wouldn't happen... That was the only thing that she feared for... For most of her dreams did come true, half the time anyway.

They both started to head toward the castle that holds the half demon Naraku. Yasashiku knew that with him having the jewel, and then Naraku would come after him. It was for the best. Better that he holds the jewel then let Suki hold it. There was no way that he was going to let Suki hold onto it. Suki was close to the young half demon, wanting to feel safe. As safe as she could feel in this place. Hard to believe that this place was the same castle that her parents, along with Yasashiku's parents fought Naraku in.

This place looked so new, and yet so old at the same time. Yasashiku stopped; his ears were twitching as he stared straight ahead. Suki could only stare at him, there was something bothering him now. She could feel it. What ever it was, it was dangerous. What could it be? Was it something huge? Or was it Naraku? Then, they both heard a dark laugh.

"So, the son of Inuyasha and Kagome has appeared. Along with the daughter of Sango and Miroku. Who would have thought?" Said a dark, cold and evil voice.

Suki started to shake with fear. This was just starting to give her the creeps. This is what happened in her dream. Was it starting to happen? Was... was... was Yasashiku going to die like in her dream? Yasashiku stared at the source of the voice as he growled out with rage "come out and fight me Naraku! I'll kill you once and for all!"

Naraku just laughed as he said "you're just like your father. You only think about fighting head first. Plan later. Haven't you gotten anything from your mother? Then again, it's probably for the best. She was a pathetic miko."

Yasashiku growled at Naraku. There was no way that he was going to let Naraku get away with insulting his mother like this. There was just no way that he was going to let that happen. It just wasn't right! This guy was so going down! So, he charged at the evil half demon. Growling as he felt his demon's blood burn through his veins. Gripping his sacred sword he screamed out "SACRED LIGHTNING!"

The attack hit, but it did no damage. What the hell was going on? Yasashiku stared at his sword. Why didn't his attack worked? That made no sense. What the hell is going on?! Suki stared in shock. His attack was a sacred attack and yet it didn't do anything at all! Naraku laughed as he said "your attacks won't do anything boy! I've become immune against those attacks!"

Yasashiku growled at Naraku. There was no way that he was going to let Naraku win. Suki grabbed her sutras as she screamed out "DIE NARAKU!"

"DON'T DO IT SUKI!" Screamed Yasashiku. But that didn't work, for Suki's sutras hit Naraku. Naraku aimed one of his spider legs at Suki. Suki screamed out in fear. Yasashiku ran toward her, taking the hit with his back. They both hit the ground. Yasashiku held onto Suki as he asked "you alright Suki...?"

Suki could only stare at Yasashiku as she calmly said "yeah..." _'But I hate it that I'm never able to help... I'm so useless!'_

Naraku laughed as he said "just like your parents. Yasashiku is like Inuyasha, protecting the one person that wanted to be your friend. And Suki, like her mother but is weak. You can't do anything!"

Suki winced at those words. He was right; she was never one to fight. And never will be. There was nothing that she could do to help Yasashiku, unless... she uses that one attack. But that one is very risky. If she were to use that... then... she would... No! She was always told to never use that attack, only as a last resort.

Yasashiku calmly said "Naraku, you'll die here, by my own hands! I won't use my sword! I'll use my bare fucking hands to kill you, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" With that, he charged at the dark half demon. Naraku came out of the shadows. His long brown hair blew in the breeze as his dark blue and purple clothing. Yasashiku threw his swords away. This battle was about pure strength! No weapons at all. Amano, amano! But, before the true battle took place, he stared at Suki and calmly said "don't get involved, this battle is between me and Naraku. I don't want you to die Suki."

Suki just stared at the half demon that has captured her heart. There was no mistaken it. She knew that look in his eyes. He feels like he has to do this. It's like he has to prove that he has to be as strong as his father, maybe even more powerful. It's hard to say really. But that's what she thought she saw in his eyes.

Yasashiku glared at Naraku as he said "I'm going to kick your ass! I'm gonna make sure that you never harm anyone ever again you bastard!" With that, he charged at Naraku. Throwing his fists. Giving kicks. But those didn't work. His claws bright with demonic energy. One hand glowed a bright red. But the other glowed a bright blue. Yasashiku stared at his claws in wonder. How were his claws emitting two separate powers? Both were his demonic and sacred energy. Was this a new attack for his claws?

Smirking Yasashiku charged at Naraku as he screamed out "YIN YANG SLASH!" The attacks of sacred and demonic energy came out of his claws in the form of a slash. (Almost like Inuyasha's attack but with both hands instead of one) Naraku screamed out in pain. The attack was stronger then he thought. Yasashiku grinned as he said "so, the attacks of both sacred and demonic are enough to kill you. Suki, looks like I will need some help after all."

Grabbing his demonic and sacred swords once more, Yasashiku charged at Naraku, along with Suki. Suki held her staff tight in her hands, and Yasashiku held onto the both his swords. Naraku dodged as much as he could. But the attacks were fast and swift. Suki's eyes burned with the fire of both her parents. Along with Yasashiku. They were going to fight to the bitter end.

But, then something happened. Naraku managed to grab Yasashiku and pinned him to the ground. Suki panicked. When she tried to take a step toward him, Naraku only tightened his grip on the half demon's neck. Yasashiku's grip on his swords was starting to loosen. Was he going to let go and lose control over his demon blood again? If that was the case, would he... would he attack Suki as well?

Yasashiku screamed out "SUKI! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST KILL NARAKU! I KNOW YOU CAN!" Suki just stared at Yasashiku. There was no way that she could attack Naraku without harming the one she loved. There was just no way... Naraku smirked. Even if she wasn't going to get close to them, he wouldn't hesitate to kill the young half demon. Suki stared with horror in her vision.

Naraku calmly said "tell me where the Shikon Jewel is, and I'll spare this boys life."

Yasashiku screamed out "DON'T TELL HIM SUKI! IT'S TO NEVER FALL INTO HIS HANDS!"

Naraku tightened his grip on Yasashiku's neck as he said "QUITE YOU!!" Yasashiku screamed out of pain, trying to get more breath into his lungs. But his lungs now burned from lack of oxygen in his system. Suki just kept her gaze on the half demon that she has grown to care for. Her mind was black from fear. No... She can't let this happen... She... she just can't... But then, there was a scream. But not a scream of fear, panic, or fear.

It was the scream of an attack... One that screamed out "FOX FIRE!"

Blue flames hit Naraku, freeing Yasashiku from his grip. Yasashiku managed to get big gulps of air and ran off. He ran to Suki as he said "Shippo decided to show up huh?"

Shippo landed on the ground next to the half demon and the priestess as he said "sorry I'm late. But Kirara took a while to appear. So, what's going to happen next?"

Suki had her head bent down. She knew that if this went on any further... Then Yasashiku might die. He isn't powerful enough to kill Naraku. But... There was one attack that was powerful enough to kill the evil half demon. Yasashiku sensing the way Suki was feeling he asked "something wrong?"

"Shippo... take Yasashiku away from here. If Naraku finds out where the jewel is... Then he'll kill Yasashiku for it..."

"What are you saying Suki?" Asked Yasashiku.

"I'm going to kill Naraku. I need to prove something too Yasashiku. I want to prove that I'm not a weak priestess that needs protecting all the time. This is my chance... to save you... Replied Suki.

Yasashiku along with Shippo could smell her tears. But before Yasashiku could say anything, Suki whispered with a small smile "this will be the last time... you see me alive... Yasashiku... I know I won't see you again, and I know what ever I tell you now will be the last thing I ever say. Even if you don't return my feelings... But... I love you..."

With that said, Suki ran toward Naraku. Her staff in her hand as it glowed a bright blue. Yasashiku screamed out for Suki to come back. He tried to run to her but was held back by the fox demon. Shippo pulled Yasashiku toward Kirara, with him screaming and screaming for Suki. "Suki! Suki! Suki don't do this! Please come back Suki!" Screamed the half demon.

Kirara flew off when she was giving the order by Shippo. Once they were on, they flew above the battle. They saw Suki stab her staff in Naraku's chest. Her body glowed a bright blue as she screamed "SPIRIT EXPLOSION!!!!!!"

A huge explosion of blue light formed around Suki and Naraku. It then took form around the whole castle. Only one word was yelled as soon as the castle was engulfed by the pure sacred energy that was Suki's very soul.

**_"SUKI!!!!!!!!!!"_**

* * *

As soon as the light faded, Yasashiku, Shippo and Kirara started to search for Suki. They saw the damage of her attack. Nothing was left of the castle. Everything was destroyed. But, was Naraku...? Shippo stared at Yasashiku as he went through the remains of the castle. There was no mistaken it. He was looking for Suki.

Any thoughts on Naraku were gone. His only concern was finding Suki. Shippo decided to leave him alone as he went to search for Naraku. At least they both could find what was important. Both finding Naraku and... Finding Suki. Yasashiku kept looking. Moving what was left of the castle. Yasashiku kept screaming "Suki!" Over and over, hoping that she would hear him and scream out to him. But no such luck.

But then, something caught his eye. Something gold. It was Suki's staff! Running toward the staff, he screamed "Suki! Hold on! I'll save you! Don't worry!" As he managed to move the last of the remains of the castle from on top of the unconscious priestess he stared at her. Her skin was ghostly white. Her clothes were slightly torn. But she was still covered. He picked her up and held Suki in his arms as he said "Suki, can you hear me?"

"She won't wake up..." Replied Shippo as he walked up to Yasashiku.

Yasashiku stared at Shippo as he asked in an unreadable tone "what do you mean?"

"She used her very soul to destroy Naraku. There's nothing that we can do now... She's gone... I'm sorry..."

"NO! I WON'T BELIEVE THAT SHE'S GONE!"

Yasashiku stared at Suki's face. She looked so peaceful in death. There was nothing that Shippo could do to convince the half demon that Suki was gone. But then, something caught his nose. The scent of tears. Shippo stared at the half demon and saw tears falling down his cheeks. Yasashiku cried his very heart, his very soul out.

_'She can't be dead! Suki! Please come back to me! I wanted to tell you that I love you! I never wanted to lose you! I had promised myself that I would protect you, and now...'_

Yasashiku kept his gaze on Suki's face. Her skin was cold as ice. There was.... was just no way that he could help her now... There was nothing... No way that he could save her... Not even the jewel could bring her back. For if she was brought back now, she wouldn't be the same. She would be a walking corpse.

Shippo calmly said "I'll leave you alone..." Then, he was gone, leaving the half demon and the dead priestess along. Yasashiku stared at Shippo for a bit, then stared at Suki once more. He gently wiped her cheek, being careful with his claws as he said "Suki... I wanted.... wanted to tell you... how much you ment to me... I wanted to tell you... That you were the light that shined in my dark life... I was so alone... My heart... it was ice when I met you. I was cold toward you... I thought that my life ment nothing anymore. That I wasn't ment to keep on living.

"But you told me that it's still worth staying alive. But..."

More tears started to fall his face. His voice was starting to crack from sobs. He could feel his very heart breaking. Yasashiku wished that Suki could hear him. Hear him confess what his heart was saying. "Suki... I wish that you were still here... with me... So I could finally tell you... What I've wanted to tell you for a while now... I love you... and I won't go on living... if you aren't in my life... For you were that light... And now... My life is full of darkness once more... I don't care if Naraku is dead. I don't care if the jewel could be purified. I don't care if it was shattered or tainted! I won't live without you in my life!!!!"

His eyes were tightly shut. More tears leaked out of them. Then, he slowly leaned in closer toward Suki. And his lips went to hers. Shippo started to walk back. But something caught his sight. It was Yasashiku kissing Suki's cold limp body. But that wasn't the only thing. Their bodies were glowing a bright and pure blue. _'Is... is that the 'Soul's Kiss'?'_

when Yasashiku pulled away, he gasped. For Suki's lips seem to have went back to his own. What was going on? Wait, her body temperature is starting to return! What the hell?! When Yasashiku pulled back, he saw Suki's wonderful blue eyes staring right back at him. Suki just smiled weakly as she said "Yasashiku... You're okay..."

"How... how are you...?"

"You used the 'Soul's Kiss'. It's a power that anyone with sacred powers can use. With your mother being a very powerful Miko, you were able to hve enough power to even use it. But it was only to be used once. But how you were able to use it, is hard to say." Replied Shippo.

"It's... simple..."

Everyone stared at Suki. She may be weak right now, but her strength was starting to return to her. She calmly said "the 'Soul's Kiss' is the power of ones love. If someone with sacred powers was close to losing someone that love with their heart, then they can save that person with a kiss. That's how the 'Soul's Kiss' is used..."

Yasashiku slowly wiped the tears from his face. Suki giggled as she said "were you crying?"

"Of course I was! I almost lost the woman I love!!!!" Screamed/declared Yasashiku.

Suki gasped as she said "the... woman you love...?"

"I thought you heard me....?"

"Not all of it... Parts of it... I knew that you love me... But I wasn't sure what you ment..."

Yasashiku calmly said "I love you... I love you more then anything... I just couldn't live if you weren't in my life..."

Suki could only smile. But her eyes slowly closed. She just couldn't stay awake anymore. So, she drifted off into a deep sleep. Yasashiku picked up Suki, and started to walk back to the village. But, on the walk back, the jewel started to glow. It glowed brightly as it said "your heart... You've become very pure young one."

"What the?!" Screamed both males.

The jewel floated, and in midair stood before the demons. The voice calmly said "I can grate you any wish you want. You've earned that... Kept the jewel from Naraku. Kept it pure. And you were able to save yourself. With the help of the girl... The only wishes you both have... Is to have your loved ones back... Would you like that?"

"I would... And I know Suki does as well... But to bring them back now... Wouldn't it just bring them back as courpes?"

"Not if you wished for the causes of their deaths to be prevented..." Respond the jewel.

"Then... I wish that the cause of my parents, and Suki's father's death never happened! And that I still came here... to be with Suki... that's all I want..." Replied Yasashiku.

"Then so be it... When you wake, you'll be in your time, with Suki, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and your parents."

Then, the jewel started to glow brightly. And it disappeared, but with a blinding light.

* * *

Yasashiku woke up with a start. What the?! "I'm in my room... But it's different..." Said a calm Yasashiku. He started to walk down stairs. But something was off. He felt... shorter... And his voice was different... It was like he was six years old again. When he walked into the living room, he saw his parents... What the?! Then he remembered the voice of the jewel.

It really did prevent the deaths of his parents. The swords weren't there... And he even has new memories of his past. Plus the memories of what happened in his old future. He even remembered Suki. She was in this time along with her parents. Demons were in hiding... But he didn't care. As long as he could be with Suki... his parents... Then... he was happy...

"Yasashiku! If you don't hurry you'll miss your ride with Miroku and Suki to school!" Yelled Kagome.

"Coming mom!"

Yasashiku knew that no one had these memories... The memories of what happened but him, Suki and Shippo. But, it was for the best. Now... they could have normal lives... The lives that they should have had... Instead of the lives they were forced to have...

The End


End file.
